The Plan
by ssxgurl21
Summary: Classic LJ LoveHate with a twist. Its year 7, and Head Boy and Gril Lily Evans and James Potter have a newfound relationship that is as twisting and turning as a roller coaster ride. DramaRomanceHumor. Chap 16 up READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. UPDATED 1.19.05
1. BS, Lawn Gnomes, and Pureblood Pratboy

Hey! I am an SSX author mainly but I love Harry Potter! Whoo! Okay then, this is a Lily/James set in Marauder's seventh year. And I love all of the marauders except Peter. EEEW EWW! So pretending that he doesn't exist (yet), I am going to write this fic. Bonsoir! READ AND REVIEW! AND OMG removed this the first time because of the summary, so please review again! I am gonna make some changes, like beginning setting ect ect. LYL.  
  
=====  
  
Lily gave her parents a hug before trudging through the barrier that led her to platform nine and three quarters. As she leaned into the barrier and appeared on the other side, her train of wavy red hair swished gracefully. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she spotted her fellow seventh year Gryffindors and best friends, Devonny and Veronica. Devonny had long, pin straight brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a rail thin body, and smiled playfully as some boys walked by. Veronica Skyy, Lily's other BFF, had bright aqua eyes and long dirty blonde hair that was always up in a sloppy bun. She was average height, with an athletic build from playing quidditch. She was also known for a bit of a short temper. Her and Devonny were the only two American girls in Hogwarts.  
  
"I missed you soo much Lily!" yelled Veronica as she pulled her friend into a tight, bone crushing hug.  
  
"I missed you too. Can you please let me breath now?" gasped Lily as Veronica let her go.  
  
"Sorry Lils." said Veronica, not realizing her own strength at times.  
  
"Hey Lily." said Devonny as she stepped forward to give her friend a quick hug.  
  
The girls began giggling and catching up on summer events as they boarded the Hogwarts Express and began to search for an empty compartment. Veronica pressed her face to the glass of the last compartment on the train. She smiled as she saw that it had two occupants had three occupants, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. James and Sirius were the two pranksters of the school,  
  
"Who is in there?" asked Devonny as she stood on her tip toes to see clearly over Veronica's head.  
  
"it looks like, ugh, Potter and his mates." said Lily as she squeezed her face next to Veronica's in the window.  
  
"He isn't that bad." said Veronica as she turned sideways to look at Lily. As she did so, Devonny lost her balance and fell, pulling Veronica down to the floor with her. Lily lost her balance as well, and landed on top of Veronica.  
  
"How lucky are we, Padfoot, to have three lovely damsels in distress lined up at our doorstep?" asked James. James had unruly black hair and playful brown eyes. He was quidditch seeker for Gryffindor house.  
  
"The only distress I have is you being here." said Lily in a semi irritated way.  
  
"But you don't really feel that way?" asked James as a hurt expression masked his usual grin.  
  
"Don't be so sure." snapped Lily. She was beginning to get fed up with James for constantly annoying her and asking her out, since the fifth year.  
  
"Well you can have the compartment, we have better things to do." smiled Sirius devilishly. He had long brownish black hair and sexy brown eyes. He was very fit looking.  
  
"all right thanks." said Devonny as she walked in.  
  
"Just don't get into to much trouble, ad please leave Snape alone." sighed Lily.  
  
"Kind of a harsh proposal, but I will try to pull some strings." smiled James.  
  
"Suave man language for, ÔSorry girl but no such luck, the stupid grease ball is too much fun to torture'." said Veronica matter of factly.  
  
"Something like that." said Lupin.  
  
"See you later than." said James as he winked at Lily. She scowled and walked into the compartment with Veronica.  
  
"James potter is so annoying, and scarily persistent." said Lily. "Especially after someone who hates their guts."   
  
"You know you don't hate him." said Devonny with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes I do!" said Lily defensively.  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter. just try not to let him got to you this year, Lils." said Veronica.  
  
"Ok, I will be calm, cool and collected." said Lily cheerfully. Just then, there was a loud bang and hysterical laughing in the background. She poked her head out into the hallway, and her face turned red with anger.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" she screeched. There was a strange looking lawn gnome wiggling in the middle of the hallway. It was Severus Snape, the Maurader's favorite prank victim.   
  
"She definitely went for the play it cool approach." said Devonny.  
  
"What did I tell you about hexing him 5 minutes ago?" asked Lily in an irritated way.  
  
"I don't remember." said James with a devilish smile.  
  
"Well this year I am head girl and I won't tolerate any of your stupid pranks!" said Lily.  
  
"So what I am head boy." smirked James.  
  
"Dumbledore must've been high on crack when he made that decision." scoffed Veronica.   
  
"I don't see you wearing the badge so be careful where you step. I can give you a detention little miss big mouth." said James mockingly. Veronica raised her eyebrow ironically, and she was about to reply, But Lily talked over her.  
  
"How long will that curse you put on Snivelly last?" asked Lily.  
  
"Don't fret Lil. He will sadly transform back into his sad, not to mention slimy, self any minute now." said Sirius.  
  
Just as Sirius had predicted, the gnome started to shake and it grew taller until it assumed the form of Snape.  
  
"Hey Snivelly." teased Dev.  
  
"Hello...." he muttered inaudibly.  
  
"Sorry Potter turned you into a garden dwelling freak. It was uncalled for." said Lily while shooting a death glare at James. Snape muttered and walked into a compartment.  
  
"See you later at the feast." said Sirius as he winked at Veronica.  
  
"Later." replied Veronica as the three girls walked back into the now empty compartment. They were just sitting around when there was a knock. The door opened and Tori Brummet and Adele Shine walked in. Tori was a blonde punkish teen with multiple piercings and blue streaked hair that matched her eyes. Adele had brown hair and red streaks and hazel eyes. These two were fellow Gryffindor 7th years, from England (Adele) and Canada (Tori). Both were friendly.  
  
"What's cookin good lookins??" joked Tori.  
  
"Nothin. How goes it Adele?" asked Veronica.  
  
"It goes well, thanks. Mind if we sit?" asked Adele.  
  
"Go ahead." said Devonny. The girls were soon engaged in a game of BS, the card game.  
  
"Bullshit. I have all of the fours." said Veronica with a look of triumph.  
  
"Darn." said Lily as she pulled the card pile towards her.  
  
"So the cards don't blow up like exploding snap?" asked Tori.  
  
"Nope. Good old muggle game." said Devonny as she put down a card.  
  
"Did I hear muggle, as in second rate?" asked a cold voice. The cold voice belonged to the evil Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. His blonde girlfriend Narcissia Black sneered at his side.  
  
"Tu est un bete pampelmousse." said Tori.  
  
"I know they speak French in that icebox you call Canada, but we usually speak English in this neck of the woods." said Malfoy.  
  
"She called you a stupid grapefruit. Now leave before you get into trouble." said Adele.  
  
"I am Head girl, and I think a detention is in order." said Lily cooly. Narcissia's sneering ceased.  
  
"Well well. How convenient. You think you are so smart you mudblood." said Lucius angrily. WHAM! Veronica's fist was beating Malfoy's stomach.  
  
"SO YOU THINK YOUR STUPID BLOOD MAKES YOU BETTER! WELL LETS SEE HOW PURE IT IS WHEN IT SPILLS ALL OVER THE GROUND!" screamed Veronica. Her aqua eyes flashed dangerously and she was struggling from Devonny and Tori's strong grip.  
  
"That's what you all are. Filthy mudbloods." sneered Narcissia as she grabbed Malfoy and pulled him out of the compartment.  
  
"LEGRAVARSE!" screeched Veronica as she managed to point her wand at Lucius. Blue light hit him in the back and he screamed in pain as he struggled down the corridor.  
  
"Who hit prat boy with the Legravi curse?" asked a smiling Remus as he walked into the compartment. He had sandy brown hair and gray eyes that sparkled in the light.  
  
"IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE WILL NEVER SEE FRIGGEN DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!" yelled Veronica.  
  
"Lily gave the git a detention and he called us mudbloods." said Adele with a frown. "Then Veronica hexed him."   
  
Veronica stopped struggling and her two friends let go of her, allowing her to drop onto the seat. "Well we sure showed him." smiled Veronica.  
  
=====  
  
Heh there is chapter one. Review and I will write chapter 2 asap! PSThey removed it the first time but no such luck this time! So I shall repost and edit it up a lot... and some new plot twists and such. And of course, more humor! . Ok go review. 


	2. Rubber Duckies and Picture Perfect Flirt

HIYA EVERYONE! Thank you all for your reviews! wow you complete my life! And I am editing this and injecting humorous stuff.  
  
and a word to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Evilpsychopath: thanks  
  
em: cool thanks!  
  
CuteButPsycho: We all hate the admin board... Lol thanks  
  
nocturnal007: thanks 4 da review!  
  
Nat: Hey hey, thanks for finally reviewing!  
  
ps I know you cant use electronics at hogwarts, but I am in my fic, so too bad! And this chap is a bit odd, but it will all fall into place...   
  
Lily and James broke off from the rest of the group to guide the students into the Great Hall and help out. The feast went by very quickly, as well as Dumbledore's speech and the sorting ceremony.   
  
"The password is Pixie Dust." said Lily as she and James led the Gryffindor students into the common room.  
  
"Home sweet home." said Veronica as she trod into the common room and plopped down in an armchair by the fire. "Finally, seniority. Now I can take the best chairs and threaten to beat the shit out of anyone who disagrees with me."   
  
"That's not all that seventh years get." smiled Devonny as she sat on an armchair next to Veronica.   
  
"What else? If we get some free money every hour, then I would be satisfied." said Veronica.  
  
"No, but money would be nice." said Lily as she looked down at her beaten up book bag.  
  
"Don't tell me!" said Veronica excitedly, "That my request I made last year for some Yellowcard CD's came through?"   
  
"Whats a yellow card?" asked James as he sat down next to Veronica.  
  
"Yellowcard is the best muggle band! Especially the song Ocean Avenue, I can play it on my guitar." said Veronica as she swelled with pride.  
  
"And I can sing!" cheered Devonny, that earned laughs from the others.  
  
"So you really don't know what the 7th years get that the other years don't?" asked Sirius. "All you get is bigger beds and a bigger dorm room."   
  
"Do I look like the type of girl to sit around and how do you say, pay attention?" asked Veronica, as if the idea of listening was foreign to her.  
  
"Nah." said Remus. "but Peter loves to pay attention, isn't that right Peter?  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where's Wormy?" asked Sirius.  
  
"He wasn't on the train either!" said James as he finally realized the absence of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Who, that weird short person that you people hang out with?" asked Cris, a fellow 7th year girl. She had long blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. She was also a close friend of Veronica.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen him?" asked Remus.  
  
"Ya, I think. I saw a guy, he was like shuffling down the corridor mumbling to himself like a schitzo." replied Cris with a gross look on her face.  
  
"That's him then." said Sirius.  
  
"Where did you see him?" asked James.  
  
"He was around... hmm.. I think the Ravenclaw Dorms area." said Cris as she polished her nicely manicured fingers on her shirt.  
  
"How do you know where the Ravenclaw dorms are?" asked Veronica.  
  
"My boyfriend is in that house, and I visit there a lot." said Cris simply as she admired her radiant reflection in a mirror.  
  
"All right, lets go look for him." said James as he, Remus, and Sirius rushed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"I would love to help you search the halls, I really would." yelled Veronica sympathetically. "But unfortunately, I have an urgent appointment." she finished as she tapped her watch.  
  
"And who would that be with?" asked Cris. "Is he hot???" she asked with a smile on her face  
  
"Yeah, its my sexy rubber ducky and horny pink shampoo bottle. Charmed comes on in exactly 10 minutes and I got dibs on the shower first!" smirked Veronica as she ran up the stairs. "Later!"   
  
"But Vee! I already called first shower!" Devonny yelled after her, but Veronica pretended not to hear. "What do I do now, try to hex her before she gets there, or turn her hair straightener into a bottle of water that gives her pimples?" Devonny asked Lily.  
  
"Lets go hide the remote so she has to get off her lazy ass to watch her beloved TV." said Lily.  
  
"I knew I hung out with you for a reason." grinned Dev.  
  
"Hey Wormtail! Where are you!?!" yelled Sirius as he looked up and down the corridor. "Ok he is not here, can we go back to the dorms and sleep? He is bound to show up eventually, or when he needs us to do his homework."   
  
"We should look a little bit more." said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, lets split up and meet back here in 10 minutes." said James as the three went different ways.   
  
"And ask the portraits if they have seen anyone." yelled Remus over his shoulder as he walked up a staircase that led to where the Ravenclaw dorm was.  
  
Sirius walked over to a portait that had an empty hot tub. "Well what good is it empty?" he asked himself. As if it was a wish, three veelas popped up in the hot tub.  
  
"Hey ladies!" said Sirius excitedly.  
  
"Hey." they all cooed at once.  
  
"This searching for a stupid rat in the middle of the night isn't so bad..." thought Sirius to himself as he knelt down next to the picture.  
  
"Ok." said James as he walked the opposite way. He walked down a corridor which he had never walked before, and it didn't take long before he came upon a rather large portrait of some purple grass that was dotted with blue flowers and a large pink rock. "Hello?" asked James tentatively.  
  
"Hey!" said a girlie voice as a fairie-like person buzzed out of the tall grass. She had long blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes. "My name is Nova, and I am a pixie." she cheered.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Have you seen a boy walking-"   
  
"I didn't get your name." said Nova as she cut off James.  
  
"I didn't give it." said James with raised eyebrows. He was skeptical about the whole idea of talking to wall decor, did he really want to be friends with one?  
  
"Tell me your name!" pouted Nova.  
  
"My name is James." he said. "Now have you seen-"   
  
"You're James Potter!" squealed Nova, cutting him off again.  
  
"Yeah, wait how did you know?" asked James.  
  
"I know a lot more than you think." said Nova in a more sinister voice, unlike her previous airy one.  
  
"Like.." prompted James.  
  
"That boy you were blabbing about before, he holds many secrets." said Nova matter of factly.  
  
"I know he does!" said James, thinking of how he and his friends ran around as illegal animagi every month with a werewolf. "Wait, which way did you see him go?"   
  
"I dunno, I just heard him walk by while muttering something under his breath.. about something unspeakable... teehee a secret." giggled Nova.  
  
"Ah, he always does stuff like that, whatever. I have to go now." said James.  
  
"You will be baaack!" cheered Nova.  
  
"In your dreams." said James in an undertone as he went back to meet up with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"So, ladies, what have you been up to lately?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, we live in a painting, so not much goes on." said one of the veela.  
  
"But we love when guys like you come to visit." said another one.  
  
"Yeah." said Sirius in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Sirius? Are you having an affair with the portrait or something?"asked Remus as he walked over.  
  
"I wish." said Sirius as he gazed longingly at the veela in the hot tub.  
  
"Bad Padfoot, it says in the set of unwritten rules that you are only supposed to flirt with girls who can actually flirt back." said James as he walked over too. "It doesn't say anything about flirting with a picture."   
  
"It doesn't say anything about not flirting with a picture." pouted Sirius  
  
"We have to get back now! Its already midnight!" said James as he looked at his watch.  
  
"But what about finding Pete?" asked Remus.  
  
"He may show up at the dorm, and if he doesn't we can search tomorrow." said James.  
  
"All right." said Remus as he dragged the drooling Sirius away from the portrait with the veelas.  
  
Ok review like good readers! 


	3. Missing Remotes, High Heels, Wet Marble

omfg, could it be... an update!!!Lol hey everyone, time for chap 3! Sorry it took so long, I am lazy and kinda busy..  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mandyzcool: wow thanks!  
  
Cutebutpsycho: I am gonna use the original later....   
  
Nat: I UPDATED! SO PLEASE STOP STALKING ME!  
  
Cris: ha thanks  
  
Drusilla W. L. Tonks: thank you for reviewing!  
  
Have fun everyone! And if there is and asterisk () next to a statement, then reference to the bottom to see what it means. I think there is only one of them. and this chap isn't great bc it is sort of a bridge between the beginning and some major plot formation... ok well just read.  
  
=====  
  
"HEY! Where the fuck is the remote?!?" yelled Veronica from her sitting position on her bed.  
  
"No clue." said Devonny with a smile.  
  
"I know you hid it, so tell me where it is and nobody gets hurt." said Veronica exasperatedly.  
  
"You guys are so immature." groaned Tori as she got up and clicked on the tv.  
  
"Thank you!" said Veronica gleefully as she materialized some popcorn with her wand and began to munch and stare at the screen.  
  
"People tend to act differently when totally absorbed in something." said Adele from over the top of a magazine. "Observe. Hey Veronica, is the bank closed?"   
  
"For you it always has been and always will be." Veronica mumbled as she shoved some popcorn in her mouth. "I am not totally absorbed, now leave me alone so I can watch the damn TV or I am gonna turn your tongue polka dotted and wrap it around your head in high hopes that you suffocate."   
  
"A tad on the violent side, but ok." smiled Lily. "So, where is Cris?"   
  
"In the Ravenclaw dorms with her boyfriend." said Tori.  
  
"No, I am here!" said Cris as she rushed into the Gryffindor dorms. "I wouldn't miss Sunday night madness TV for the world!  
  
"How is Joshie-poo?" asked Adele in a baby voice.  
  
"YOU READ MY SECRET LOVE LETTERS?" yelled Cris.  
  
"Er... no I just kinda made that up." said Adele.  
  
"Oh." sighed Cris as she twirled a strand of her long blonde hair in her fingers.  
  
"How do you get your hair to be so perfect everyday?" asked Tori.  
  
"I am part veela." said Cris, looking extremely smug.  
  
"That may explain the natural, compulsive urge to flirt with anything that moves and have seven boyfriends a month." said Veronica.  
  
"I have been together with Josh for 3 weeks now." cried Cris.  
  
"A new record! Inform the Daily Prophet!" said Veronica sarcastically with a hint of fake amusement.  
  
"At least I have a bf." said Cris as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Ha, like I want a pain in the ass guy following me around and trying to sleep with me. I'd say the stress of school is enough without a boyfriend.  
  
"I need a boyfriend." said Devonny as she furrowed her brow in thought.  
  
"Why? You are a smart, independent woman and you don't need a man to complete you." said Lily wisely.  
  
"You could be one of those crap psychiatrists who makes up junk and gives people dumb advice in magazine columns. I hear they get paid a lot." said Tori.  
  
"That psycho mumbo jumbo may work for you people, but I was always such a goody too shoes and now I have this bad girl side that wants to break out!" yelled Devonny as she briefly stood up on her knees before plopping back down on the bed.  
  
"So turn goth and beat the shit out of lower classmen like Vee does." shrugged Adele.  
  
"I am not goth, I am punk. P-U-N-K!" said Veronica distastefully. "Punk, goth. Get the stereotypes right."   
  
"We should really get to bed, there are lessons tomorrow." yawned Lily in an attempt to break up the budding fight.  
  
"All right, this episode is a rerun anyway." said Veronica as she pushed Adele off her bed. "See you in the morning."   
  
"Okay, goodnight, pleasant dreams." said Adele as she got up off the ground and turned off the TV.  
  
the bank is closed translates to no kissing/making out  
  
"So." said Sirius as the three Marauders walked back through the halls. "Are we still on for the detention competition this year, Prongs?"   
  
"I really shouldn't, I am head boy." said James.  
  
"Awe, come on!" pleaded Sirius. "The only other person who has a chance to beat my record of 110 is Remus, and he is such a goody goody."   
  
"I am not a goody goody. I do bad and rebellious things all the time." said Remus.  
  
"Like...?" prompted Sirius.  
  
"Er... like the time I.. He look, we are here already." said Remus as they walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room. "Boy am I tired, gonna go hit the sack now." said Remus as he said the password and sprinted up the stairs. By the time James and Sirius got there, he was already fake-sleeping.  
  
"If we want to seriously find Peter, we should go to Dumbledore." said James.  
  
"We will go tomorrow after breakfast, and then mabey we can miss most of whatever class we have." said Sirius as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"All right." said James as he took off his glasses and laid down on his bed.  
  
The next morning, James, Sirius, and Remus walked into breakfast and saw Veronica, Lily, and Devonny.  
  
"Ladies!" said Sirius as he eagerly sat next to Veronica. James and Remus took their seats next to Lily and Devonny.  
  
"We have Care of Magical Creatures first today." said Lupin as he looked at his class schedule.  
  
"We are with the Slytherins AGAIN! More Snivelly torturing!" said Sirius with the glee of a little kid on Christmas as he read the schedule over Lupin's shoulder. "Then Divination, History of Magic... and last we have Potions, yeah! Again with the Slytherins and Snivellus!"   
  
"Aren't you guys ever going to lay off him?" asked Lily.  
  
"Hm... Nah." said James nonchalantly.  
  
"You know-" began Lily, but Narcissia interjected. She stood over the Gryffindors next to her one and only friend, Nat.  
  
"Just give it up, the day they stop fighting will come as soon as someone finds a cure for ugliness, and that is not likely to happen anytime soon. Sorry Veronica you just have to walk around like that for your whole life." said Narcissia.  
  
"Good one." said Nat from her side. Natalie had long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was in Ravenclaw for her amazing brain, but because of close family ties, was best friend of Narcissia.  
  
"Wow you are not as loopy and retarded as normal. Remember, there are sober kids in India, so drink all of your hard liquor. Then you can get lured into bed by your lovely bf Lucius." smirked Veronica.  
  
"Very funny. Why don't you go off and make a voodoo doll or whatever it is you goths do in your spare time." retorted Narcissia. Veronica narrowed her eyes, clenched her fists and began to stand, but Lily stopped her.  
  
"I am not GOTH! ITS PUNK! GET IT RIGHT!" said Veronica angrily as she tried to break free from Lily's grip.  
  
"What the hell do you want with our lives anyway?" asked James exasperatedly.  
  
"Basically I just came to gloat about my perfectness." smiled Narcissia as she flipped her long, slightly wavy platinum blonde hair and batted her long eyelashes.  
  
"Of course you are perfect. And may I complement your huuuuuge, unnaturally sized pimple. It looks great on your bony nose." said Lily cooly. "And it is disturbing the hormonally balanced of us here, so please remove of it."   
  
"AAAH!" shrieked Narcissia as she hid her face quickly, and turned on her heel to run to the bathrooms.  
  
"She was just joking!" yelled Nat as Narcissia ran off. "Well I better go try to get her to stop crying or she will be in there all day blubbering."   
  
"Why do you hang out with her? I mean there are probably a billion better best friends than Narcissia Black." said Remus.  
  
"Yeah you're right... but nobody in my house likes me much... and they ALL have boyfriends to hang out with." frowned Nat.  
  
"Well find a bf then." said Veronica as if it was obvious.  
  
"I have always fancied you, Remus.." said Nat softly.  
  
"Er... sorry... I don't.. er feel that way.." replied Remus.  
  
"FINE!" yelled Nat. "I WILL GET YOU, MARK MY WORDS!" she screamed as she ran out of the Great Hall laughing/crying like a maniac.  
  
"All right then... we should start walking down to the Care of Magical Creatures paddock now." said Lily as she checked her watch.  
  
"Oh, we have to visit Dumbledore." James reminded Sirius.  
  
"C'mon! We have Care of Magical creatures... with the Slytherins! We cant let Snivelly get away without a bruised ego." said Sirius. "We can worry about Peter later."   
  
"All right, you know I cant resist some good Snivelly torture." smiled James as he pounded fists with his best friend.  
  
"Just nothing lethal like last year..." Remus trailed off as they walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Owww my feet are killing me." whined Devonny as she hobbled down the long, sloping path to the Care of Magical Creatures paddock.  
  
"I know it is warm out, but you probably shouldn't be wearing a short skirt and your highest heels." said Lily.  
  
"Gotta impress the hot guys early on." smiled Devonny as she shot a hopeful glance over at where Sirius, James, and Remus were walking.  
  
"Got the eye for one of the trouble makers, eh?" asked Adele as Tori came up beside her.  
  
"Nah." said Dev with a devilish smile as the girls walked down to their lesson. "Just giving darting glances, to create a bit of a spark..." she said as she flicked some long brown hair out of her face. "Though they are pretty cute......"   
  
"Sirius is such a goofball. Can't he ever be serious?" asked Veronica as she looked over at Sirius laughing hysterically.  
  
"You totally have a crush on him." said Dev as she pulled out her lipstick and hastily put some on.  
  
"No way." said Veronica with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, you do. You just can't keep your eyes off him." said Lily.  
  
"I don't like him. At all."   
  
"You totally do." said Dev.  
  
"No."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, mabey just a little bit." admitted Vee.  
  
"Comparison. Like as much as you like the Sex Pistols, or as much as you like orange chicken?" said Lily.  
  
"Sex Pistols....... and more than orange chicken." replied Veronica.  
  
"It serious then." said Devonny and Lily in unison.  
  
"Nah.." shrugged Veronica. "but I can admit that he is really hot." she smiled before the classed converged for their lesson.  
  
The day passed slowly, and was fun filled with enormous amounts of homework, 2 detentions for Sirius, and lots and lots of Snivelly torture. At the end of their last lesson, Potions, Lily rushed off to the bathroom to wash some of the latest concoction off her hands. Her heels clicked on the floor and eerily echoed in the empty bathroom.  
  
As Lily brushed some of her long, red hair out of her face and began to wash her hands, she heard a voice inaudibly say something.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Lily as she turned around.  
  
Silence.  
  
She shrugged and continued washing her hands. She heard a creak and turned around to see a door hanging off the hinges.  
  
"Ha. It's nothing, I'm letting my nerves get the best of me." Lily whispered to herself. As she turned around, she slipped on some water that was overflowing from the sink, banged her head on the marble sink, and passed out.  
  
=====  
  
OoOoO suspense! Review now like proper mortal fools, because I am a hungry dragon and you are crunchy aliens that are good with ketchup -. 


	4. Hospital Escapades, Loo Rescue

Hello it is me, your almighty god, again with an update. AND this one didn't take as long . Be proud everyone, be very proud. Well anywho, its time to say thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Professor Drusilla W.L.Silvers: I was thinking something to that affect ;)  
  
theQuibbleringQuibblerer: here is an update for ya!  
  
Someone Unknown: Ok, no need to freak out lol  
  
Kingsly Shacklebolt: thank you!  
  
Monkeysme: Ok thanks here's and update!  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
=====  
  
Lily woke up in the hospital wing, having minor amnesia and no remembrance of how she got there. She sat up in bed and clutched her head as white hot pain surged through it.  
  
"Ow......." Lily moaned while laying back down onto the bed.  
  
"Oh, you're awake!" cheered Madame Pomphrey as she dropped the flowers she was arranging and bustled over to see her patient.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lily as she rubbed her forehead. "I feel like I was hit by a rampaging Hippogriff."   
  
"Well, actually you were hit by a marble sink, which may leave a bit more minor bruising." replied Madame Pomphrey as she put handed Lily an ice pack. "Somebody found you lying in the bathroom in some water, my guess is you slipped."   
  
"Hmmm." mumbled Lily as she placed the cool ice against her head.   
  
"Lily!" yelled Devonny as she rushed in the hospital wing doors towards her best friend, closely followed by Veronica.  
  
"Visiting hours are over, my patient needs rest-" began Madame Pomphrey, but Veronica cut in.   
  
"What the fuck happened to you, Lils?" she asked while plopping down on the end of the bed, making the mattress bounce and cueing another moan of pain from Lily.  
  
"Fine, make it quick." sighed Madame Pomphrey as she thrust a magical painkilling pill at Lily, who swallowed it immediately.  
  
"We can't let you even go to the loos alone without having you survive a near death experience." Veronica continued. "What did you do in there, trip on a empty roll of toilet paper and fall to the ground, hitting the wall several times on the way?"   
  
"Well when James found her, he said-" began Madame Pomphrey, but this time it was Lily who cut her off.  
  
"James found me?" she asked eagerly. "What, may I ask, is James' last name?"   
  
"Potter. James Potter." replied the nurse.  
  
"What? That prat rescued me from the girl's bathroom...?" said Lily in a very surprised voice.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know he was THAT desperate to have you as a girlfriend." said Devonny in awe.  
  
"Whatever." said Lily as she sat up, dropping her ice pack, and began to rise from the bed. "I'm fine to go, okay Madame Pomphrey?"   
  
The school nurse didn't even look up from her current job of making the bed, she just made a waving gesture.  
  
"Ok." shrugged Veronica as she helped Lily out of bed. the three girls set off down the hall.  
  
"Well, I have to go to the library to pick up a book for our homework." said Lily as they came upon the corridor that led to the library.  
  
"Ok, see ya later Lils." said Veronica. "And if you pass out on the way there; fear not because James will probably be there to save you before you even hit the ground." she smirked.  
  
"Bye." said Lily, pretending not to hear as she walked the opposite way.  
  
On the way back from her trip to the library 30 minutes later, Lily pondered the most recent History of Magic essay. She gave the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady at the entrance to the dorms, and walked into the Gryffindor common room. She stumbled upon some papers that littered the floor, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Wow, Cris' diary entries..." chuckled Lily softly. "Someone is trying to do blackmail..." She bent down to gather the papers.  
  
"Hey Evans." said James cooly as he walked down the marble staircase from the boy's dorms, accompanied by Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Potter!" said Lily as she jumped from shock.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over and held out a hand to help her up off the ground.  
  
"I'm fine.. er.. thanks for saving me..." said Lily with a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
"It was no problem." he shrugged as Lily grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up. "So you don't hate me after all?" he asked.  
  
"Well, lot's of frustration," said Lily. "But never hate."   
  
"So you do wanna go out with me?" James replied eagerly.  
  
"Don't push your luck, James." said Lily as she walked up the stairs while clutching Cris's torn up diary pages.  
  
"Hey, I am James, not Potter like I usually am." he smiled triumphantly as Lily climbed up the girl's dorm staircase and headed out of view.  
  
"Yeah, and she didn't even ask why you were randomly showed up in the girls bathroom." said Remus.  
  
"It is just because he is so desperate for damsels in distress; and the best place to find those are the bathroom. We all know James rescues unconscious girls from the loos everyday." said Sirius.  
  
"Nah, but what I was actually doing is... well my little secret for me to know and you not to find out." smiled James with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Hey hey." said Veronica as she painted Dev's toenails. "I heard from pratboy Sirius that you were so unconscious that James carried you to the hospital wing."   
  
"Well I just saw him and he didn't mention that." replied Lily. "And he asked me out, again.  
  
"Do you have enough brains to say yes this time?" asked Devonny.  
  
"Eck no. Why would I want to date with him?" asked Lily.  
  
"He's popular." said Veronica.  
  
"And pretty good lookin." added Devonny.  
  
"And athletic."   
  
"And he is really good at Transfiguration."   
  
"And he is-"   
  
"STOP!" sighed Lily. "God you people so forgetting about the fact that he constantly annoys me and goes through about 5 girls a week!  
  
"So?" asked Devonny. Lily only sighed. "Well, I think his boyish charm is ebbing away at your bloody sanity!" she continued. "I wish he would ask me out!"   
  
"I guess the whole stupid popular boy thing works for you, but I would never ever be his girlfriend. Mark my words." said Lily as she finished changing into her pajamas.  
  
"I shall do just that." smirked Veronica. "Mental post-it time!"   
  
"Good night." groaned Lily as she pulled her bed hangings around her.  
  
"Ok, well fuck school and good grades, Degrassi is on and its a new episode." cheered Veronica as she clicked on the TV to watch the end of last week's new episode before watching the new one.  
  
Just then, Tori and Adele came in.  
  
"We both found dates!" cheered Adele as she plopped down o Veronica's bed, because it was closest to the TV.  
  
"Who?" asked Devonny.  
  
"Well, um.." said Tori. "They are, well, younger." said Adele. "But the notices says older students can invite younger ones!" she added haastily, seeing the look on Veronica's face.  
  
"Hw muh younger? If you say anything under 6th year I am going to pound in your faces." implied Veronica.  
  
"Er, 5th year." replied Adele quietly.  
  
"You people are sad. And cradle robbers! I would rather go alone the with younger guys, especially 2 years younger!  
  
"Well now, look at the TV! Dylan and marco are kissing. Not only is thgat literally gay, but Marco is 2 years younger than Dylan." said Tori brightly.  
  
"Alright... um thats a TV show, a very interesting one at that." said Veronica.  
  
"Well than shut the hell p so I can watch it." said Dev, who had been staring unblinkingly the whole time.  
  
Meanwhile the three marauders were talking about ther girl problems.  
  
"Why wont she say yes?" James asked as the boys trudged up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
"She doesn't like you mate." said Sirius in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking. A girl hasn't agreed to date you for quite a while now." smiled Remus.  
  
Sirius mumbled to himself as he changed quickly flopped down onto his bed.  
  
"How soon we forget." said Remus as he, too, got changed.  
  
"I have to get a plan to get her to agree to date me." said James thoughtfully.  
  
"I highly recommend you use a pickup line. Something catchy." said Sirius as he sat up on the bed.  
  
"You are a genius!" said James sarcastically, remembering how miserably pickup lines worked.  
  
"I know." smirked Sirius, missing the sarcasm.  
  
"Well who are you going to ask Remus?" said James as he got into hgis bed.  
  
"I dunno..." lied Remus. "How bout you, Sirius?"   
  
"Oh, I'll find someone who can appreciate how damn sexy I am!" he cheered.  
  
"Oh so you are going to ask yuor reflection from the mirror?" smirked James. Sirius pouted and rolled over on his side, and soon everyone was asleep.  
  
The next morning, the three Marauders were sitting at the breakfast table. Remus was reading the Daily prophet, and James and Sirius were discussing James' plan to get Lily to like him.  
  
"I am telling you, use some kind of pick up line. Something simple, like Ôdid it hurt when you fell from heaven' or ÔI lost my number, can I have yours." said Sirius.  
  
"I have a better idea. I ask her a bunch of random questions, she becomes confused and automatically says yea when I ask her out. Think it will work?" asked James.  
  
"Not. A. Chance." said Sirius between bites of toast.  
  
"Well I am gonna try anyway. Here she comes!" said James as he watched Lily strut into the Great Hall with Devonny and Veronica.  
  
"Hey ladies." said Sirius as he put on a huge grin.  
  
"Heeey." said Veronica in the middle of a big yawn as she sat down and grabbed some coffee.  
  
"Hi." said Devonny brightly.  
  
"Lily! You are good at Divination right?" asked James as he walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah." said Lily. "If you want to copy my homework than forget-"   
  
"And you did the History of magic homework?" James cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.  
  
"And they are your friends." said James, pointing to Veronica and Devonny.  
  
"Yeah, no fricking duh. I only hang around them 24-7.  
  
"And you are Head Girl?  
  
"Yeah! How many times do you need reminding?" snapped Lily, who was getting a bit irritated with all of the seemingly pointless questions.  
  
"And you want to go out with me?" inquired James.  
  
"Ye-no." said Lily.  
  
"What was that?  
  
"No." said Lily simply as she sat down and began to eat.  
  
"So close." mumbled James.  
  
"Should have listened to me." said Sirius in a bit of a mocking voice.  
  
"I want to have her as a girlfriend not scare her away." said James.  
  
"No really, it works. Watch me." replied Sirius an he gulped down some juice and walked over to a random Hufflepuff girl. James saw him talking, then she slapped his face really hard.  
  
"Yeah that worked really well." said James as Sirius sat down while clutching his red cheek.  
  
"Minor setback. I can get any girl I want." said Sirius.  
  
"Sure" said Lupin sarcastically, peering over his paper.  
  
As the students were walking through the halls, they saw notices hanging everywhere. It read:  
  
ATTENTION SEVENTH YEAR STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS:  
  
ON OCTOBER 31 THERE WILL BE A CHRISTMAS BALL TO HONOR OUR SEVENTH YEAR STUDENTS.  
  
ALL SEVENTH YEAR STUDENTS MUST FIND A DATE AND MAY INVITE STUDENTS OF YOUNGER YEAR IF THEY WISH.  
  
PREFECTS AND HEAD GIRL/BOY: ARRANGEMENTS FOR THE BALL WILL BE MADE AT THE NEXT MEETING DATED FOR SEPTEMBER 12.  
  
"Why do we have to find dates." sighed Veronica.  
  
"Whats the matter with dates? Boys are awesome." smiled Devonny.  
  
"Guys look at me and think 'eew a punk'." said Veronica hastily.  
  
"Actually, most people think Ôwhat a goth', then you blow up at them and they never make that mistake again." said Lily. Veronica shrugged.  
  
"Well you have like a month and a half to find a date." said Devonny. "I had better start my beauty ritual now or I will never be ready."   
  
"Oh no do you know what this means?" asked Lily.  
  
"What? The beautiful perfect Lillian Evans should have no problem finding a date." trilled Veronica.  
  
"No." she snapped. "It means Potter will be even more of a stupid annoying prat than usual." said Lily, just as James walked towards her.  
  
"Hey Lils, wanna come to the ball with me?" asked James as he clutched one of the notices at his side.  
  
"No." said Lily. "Hell will freeze over and become a skating rink for the elderly mad before any such thing happens."   
  
"That was a little harsh..." said Veronica.  
  
"Whatever. See you in Transfiguration then." said James in an unnerved way as he walked back to a sniggering Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Wow he takes rejection very well..." said Devonny as they walked down the hall.  
  
"He is so used to getting turned down that it is in his daily schedule. ÔLets see, first I annoy Lily, then I ask Lily out, then I get rejected by lily, then I torture Slytherins, then I gloat'." said Veronica, mocking James astonishingly well. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"That means the prefect meeting is tonight then." said Remus, reading the notice, as James walked back over.  
  
"So?" asked James.  
  
"Isn't quidditch practice tonight?" asked Sirius, one of the teams beaters.  
  
"I can blow off the meeting." shrugged James.  
  
"But you are Head Boy!" cried Remus.  
  
"Than I will cut practice short." said James coolly.  
  
"You could just reschedule the practice until tomorrow." suggestred Remus.  
  
"Alright, I'll go spread the word at dinner." replied James as he rumpled his hair.  
  
"I think it is messy enough." said Lupin. "Soon little owls will start nesting in it."   
  
"Nah." said James absentmindedly as he shot a flirty smile at Lily as she passed by again. "Hey Evans!"   
  
"Hi Potter." she replied dolefully while continuing to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Awe, she basically ignored me." pouted James.  
  
"I think she was recuperating from the last James attack." replied Remus.  
  
"No! You just have to work on your smile, its all about flashing the right amount of teeth at the right time, then you have to make your lips curl like this-" instructed Sirius while showing his best friends a smile.  
  
"I would say that looks hot, but that sounds to gay." said Remus as they continued to walk to their next lesson.  
  
=====  
  
YAY SO REVIEW! (I am hyper on candy) 


	5. Super Snogging and Some Owl Mail

Yay chapter 5! ok thanks to reviewers:  
  
Wow Girl: thanks  
  
Mariel4: ok here's and update!  
  
Pajama gurl: Thanks!  
  
monkeysme: thanks for the review and the GJ comment!  
  
Xo DaNiElLe 03 oX: thanks!  
  
ull never no: thanks 4 da review  
  
Jamie Leigh: thanks for the review, heres an update!  
  
MonkeyGurk1: ok  
  
hikki116: Ah two excellent questions. You will find out about Peter, sometime.... And they have a TV in Hogwarts because I WANT THEM TO! Okay! hehehehehe.  
  
Professor Drusilla W. L. Silvers: Thanks I LOVE DEGRASSI! GO JT! lol.   
  
Cris: thanks for the review, FINALLY lol.  
  
So R and R chums and chummettes!  
  
=====  
  
Later that day during Herbology, James went over to Veronica to tell her about quidditch practice.  
  
"Hey Veronica. As Head Boy, I have a Prefects meeting tonight so practice will be canceled until tomorrow." said James as he sat down on the bench next to her, Lily, and Devonny (who were currently busy trying to repot some fire breathing venus fly traps without getting killed).  
  
"Fine! Put your big head duties ahead of your very dedicated team." groaned Veronica.   
  
"What? Did you blow off a hot date or something?" asked James mockingly.  
  
"Mabey. What do you care?" "I don't. So, just come to practice tomorrow night instead." said James.  
  
"Whatever. Just go fuck off before I hex you." said Veronica. James got up and went back to where Remus and Sirius were sitting.  
  
A random Ravenclaw boy walked by Veronica, giving her a once over.  
  
"What the hell is this, National asshole day?" asked Veronica angrily as she sat back down and began to poke at her plant.  
  
"Hey Vee." said Nat timidly as she walked over.  
  
"Oh hey Nat." smiled Veronica. "Finally, someone normal. So, any luck on the boy front?"   
  
"Nope." frowned Nat. "I wish."   
  
"Oh. You are in Ravenclaw, have you seen Cris lately-"   
  
"Stop talking, girls, only 5 minutes left in class and you need to replant those plants!" cried professor Sprout while checking the clock.  
  
"Ok professor, see you around." said Nat.  
  
"All right." said Veronica as she poked her plant again, and this time it roared and sprayed fire everywhere. "Cool, I need to get one of these." smiled Veronica.  
  
"Ohmigod Vee! This is a new... robe..." said Devonny as she stamped the hem of her robe, which was ablaze.  
  
"Sorry." said Veronica as Lily made her wans shoot water at the firs, which was put out.  
  
"Usually Cris is the one complaining about her clothes getting ruined. Where is she?" asked Adele from a couple tables over.  
  
"She is still with Josh!" said Veronica. "I know sex is supposed to be good for you, but when is she ever going to give it a break?"   
  
"Josh isnt here either... that must be it." said Tori.  
  
By the end of Herbology, everyone had at least managed to repot their fly traps. The rest of the day flew by quickly, and at the after dinner Veronica, Lily, Devonny, James, Sirius, and Remus were in the common room with the other Gryffindors, doing a bit of homework.  
  
"I hate Transfiguration." muttered Lily as she smacked her head on top of her half written essay.  
  
"Watch this." muttered James to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"This is Crazy Plans of James, act one take 7." said Remus as James went over to Lily  
  
"You can copy my homework." said James as he showed her the parchment. "For a price."   
  
"Name it." said Lily desperately.  
  
"A date." said James swiftly as he dangles the homework in her face.  
  
"Not worth it." said Lily as she went back to slaving over her essay. "Good try, though, best one so far." James frowned and sulked back to his friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Veronica was intently writing a letter.  
  
"Who's that for?" asked Dev as she plopped down on the armchair next to her friend's.  
  
"My brother..." said Veronica while scribbling feverishly.  
  
"The one from the ministry? Jake?" asked Dev.  
  
"Yup." smiled Veronica as she rolled up the parchment in an envelope.  
  
"I don't like that smile, what are you up to?" asked Dev.  
  
"You shall see." smiled Veronica as she got up and walked out of the common room.  
  
Devonny shrugged and went over to Lily, who was now napping over her assignment.  
  
"Wake up Lily." said Dev as she tapped Lily's shoulder.  
  
"What- what time is it?" asked Lily in a groggy voice.  
  
"About 6." replied Dev.  
  
"Shit! the meeting." yelped Lily as she hastily shoved her homework into her bag. "James, we have that prefect's meeting." she called across the room.  
  
"Oh yeah." said James as he bid goodbye to his friends and walked off with Lily to the meeting.  
  
"Well, have you found a date for the ball?" James asked Lily.  
  
"No." said Lily with a drip of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Neither have I. You are the only girl I would ever think of going with." smiled James.  
  
"You can flatter me all you want I wont go out with you." she groaned.  
  
"Well then can we go together, just as friends?" he asked while grabbing her arms and pulling her to face him.  
  
"I-I'll think about it." she said as she pulled free of his grip and continued walking to the meeting in silence.  
  
"Welcome Potter, Evans." said McGonagall as she ushered Lily and James into the classroom, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Well this meeting is one of the five during which we are planning the Halloween ball. It will be a costume party, and we need to touch base on the issue of entertainment..." blabbed mcGonagall, but James had completely stopped listening. After an hour and a half of McGonagall talking, and students responding, the meeting had come to a close.   
  
"Lily and James, wait up. Professor Dumbledore finds it appropriate that the Head Boy and Girl go together, as a sign of cooperation among leaders." said McGonagall.   
  
"WHAT?" yelled Lily as she looked at James, who was wearing a huge grin. "I cant go with him!" she protested.  
  
"I know you probably wouldn't by choice, but Professor Dumbledore really thinks its a good idea." said McGonagall as she shooed them out of her classroom and shut the door on them.  
  
Lily stomped off, and James looked to find find Sirius waiting for him. They went back down to the common room, expecting it to be empty this time of night.  
  
Devonny and Remus were siting in a corner snogging.  
  
"Hello there." said James in a slightly amused way. "Sorry to break up all of the fun, but you should be in bed. it's past curfew."   
  
"And the bed you guys choose is up to you." cheered Sirius.  
  
"Erm...." said Remus as he got very red in the ears.  
  
"Goodnight." said Devonny quickly as she ran up the girls dorm stairs.  
  
"Wow since when were you a player, Moony?" asked Sirius as he held up his hand for a high five. Remus blushed an even deeper shade of red.  
  
Devonny ran up the stairs to the dorm to find Veronica sitting around daydreaming while Tori and Adele read the newest issue of Seventeen Magazine.  
  
"This magazine is soo cool!" cheered Tori.  
  
"Yeah! Look at all of these hot American guys!" cooed Adele.  
  
"Oh hey. Where were you Dev?" asked Veronica. Tori and Adele looked up briefly to greet their friend.   
  
"I was at the library." lied Devonny. "Doing, um, homework. yeah, homework!"   
  
"Suure. I bet you were off with some guy." laughed Tori.  
  
"Heh what gave you that idea?" chuckled Devonny nervously.  
  
"Spill it." said Veronica as Devonny sat down. "Is he in this house?  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"Year?  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"Please don't tell me it was James.  
  
"Nope.  
  
"Sirius?" asked Veronica with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"No.  
  
"Remus?  
  
"No." said Devonny softly.  
  
"AHA! IT WAS HIM!" yelled Veronica. She could tell when people were lying.  
  
"I like him. He is so awesome. We are going to the ball together." said Devonny dreamily.  
  
"Awe how sweet." smirked Veronica.  
  
"Shut up!" said Devonny as she smacked Veronica with a pillow. Pretty soon, there were feathers flying and pillows crashing.  
  
"Can you just STOP!" yelled Lily from the doorway.  
  
"What gives Lils?" asked Veronica as she pulled a feather out of her hair.  
  
"Oh Vee its horrible!" cried Lily. "Head Girl and head Boy have to go to the ball together! I'm stuck with Potter! I tried to reason with Dumbledore, but he wont take no for an answer.  
  
"Well, That makes four of you with a date." said Veronica as she applied more lip gloss.  
  
Then the blushing Devonny explained about Remus.   
  
"Devonny was snogging Remus!" laughed Lily.  
  
"But you have to admit, he is totally gorgeous. I would snog him within an inch of my life if he was my boyfriend." said Adele. "Like what it says here! This girl picked up this guy by just grabbing him and kissing him! Bloody weird, don't you crazy Americans believe in saying hello before going off and making out?"   
  
"Sometimes words make people look dumb and undesirable. Like Sirius for instance. A bickering idiot, but really hot." said Veronica. "He would be better off just not talking at all."   
  
"Someone should spread that advice to him in passing, make all of our lives less stressful." said Lily thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah." sighed Veronica. "Where the hell is Cris?"   
  
"Still with Joshie-poo, most likely." said Tori.  
  
"I am worried about her. She has stayed in his room 3 nights in a row. And she wasnt in Herbology... or any of our classes." said Lily.  
  
"Are you kidding me? She is probably having the time of her life." said Tori.  
  
"I guess." shrugged Veronica as she unceremoniously knocked Tori and Adele off her bed. "I am going to sleep now. Wake me up and you die."   
  
"Sweet dreams to you too." said Lily sarcastically as she, too, went to bed. Within a matter of minutes, everyone in the Gryffindor 7th year girls dorms was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Meanwhile, the three Marauders were walking up their staircase to do the same thing.  
  
"Wow Remus, congrats on scoring a girl like her." said James. Remus blushed some more, and replied.  
  
"Yeah well, it was just.. internal binding I guess. And she is really hot too."   
  
"I have to find a date like that." said Sirius desperately as he flung open the door to the bedroom.  
  
"I thought you could have any girl you wanted." teased Remus.  
  
"I can." said Sirius as he flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Really?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah! name any girl and I'll bet I can get her to go to the ball with me!" said Sirius.  
  
"Ok then." said Remus. "this should be interesting..." he added while getting into his four poster.  
  
"How bout...... that Veronica chick. Yeah go ask her out." laughed James.  
  
"Really?" asked Sirius with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yup." said James.  
  
"And if she says yes what do I win?"   
  
"You win a date. That is if you think you can manage." said Remus.  
  
"You'll see!" said Sirius as he and the other two boys went to sleep.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, a handsome looking owl swooped down in front of Veronica.  
  
"Wow this cute little owl must have mistaken me for someone who gets mail." smirked Veronica. But her name was on the envelope.  
  
"Wow must have a secret admirer." trilled Lily.  
  
"There is a better chance of me getting hit by lightning twice at one and die and come back to life as a blonde." chuckled Veronica as she tore open the envelope.  
  
"Better go buy some hair dye." said Devonny as she read the letter over Veronica's shoulder.  
  
Dear Veronica,  
  
This is your secret admirer. This is not a joke, I am serious. Literally! HAHAHA! Oh yeah, meet me in the common room at 11 tonight.  
  
from ananomouse  
  
"I wonder who could have sent this..." said Veronica as she got up and walked down to the other end of the table.  
  
"Hey Vee." said James as she came over. "How is Lils?  
  
"She doesnt want to go out with you, and you annoy here to such an an extreme point that she wants to pull every rumpled up piece of your hair out of your extremely inflated head." said Veronica quickly. "Good try Sirius, but I am not going to hand around with some creep in the middle of the night. And, you spelled anonymous wrong." she smirked as she waved the letter before turning on her heel.  
  
"Yeah good try Sirius." smiled Remus.  
  
"I hope I have better luck with Lily.." said James dreamily.  
  
"I don't see how this is fair!" said Sirius. "Even Remus has a date!"   
  
A couple of hours later, the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years were in the dungeons at a Potions lesson.  
  
"Hahaha, Sirius, watch this..." chuckled James as he slipped a couple of exploding capsules in his potion and it blew up.  
  
"POTTER!" shrieked Professor Lavalus, their short tempered potions teacher and head of Slytherin house. "You are hopeless! That's it, I am assigning you a tudor. EVANS!" he barked as he looked at Lily's potion. "Tudor Potter please.  
  
"But professor-" began Lily.  
  
"NO BUTS!" he yelled.  
  
James and Sirius high-fived, and Lily looked at him. He really did have nice eyes, and such an awesome smile..... no wait! "The potions fumes must be messing with my head..." she thought. "I did NOT just call James Potter hot...."   
  
"WAKE UP MISS SKYY!" yelled Lavalus.  
  
"It wasn't me!" yelled Veronica as she woke up from her mid-lesson nap. "Whoa whats going on? Nuclear war? ARE GREEN JELLYBEANS ATTACKING?"   
  
"Yes there is a nuclear war." said Professor Lavalus sarcastically. "10 points from Gryffindor, try to stay awake."   
  
"Easier said than done.." mumbled Veronica as she dumped a bottle of some black stuff into her potion and it turned a thick, smoky purple before hardening.  
  
"Look class, Severus has managed to create a perfect concoction!" yelled Lavalus gleefully. "Notice how clear it is-  
  
"Lily's is clearer." said Veronica.  
  
"Nobody asked you for your opinion.  
  
Veronica was about to reply but Devonny covered her mouth.  
  
"Learn how to keep quiet Skyy." said Lavalus darkly as the bell rang and students clamored out.  
  
"Bite me." hissed Veronica venomously as she smashed a bottle with her fist. "I hate school. its just ne bad day of me in a bitchy mood after another..." she thought while catching up with Devonny.  
  
"So Lils." said James as he grabbed her hand. "We can go to the library tonight before quidditch practice, and study." he added as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Bring your books, 4 o'clock, don't be late!" sighed Lily as she yanked his arm from his grasp and walked away.  
  
"Ok see you there!" he said with a wink as he watched her retreating figure.  
  
Later that day after Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall announced another prefects meeting that night.  
  
"But Professor, I have other stuff to do." said James.  
  
"It's true, I have been assigned to tudor him tonight." said Lily.  
  
"Well than learn to manage your time better, and I suggest you pay attention in my class rather than staring at each other. I am sure it is physically possible not to have your eyes glued at each others faces." said McGonagall as she dismissed them.  
  
"I know I am hot, but I guess old professor is right, you should pay attention Lils." said James as he rumpled his hair.  
  
"You. Wish." said Lily angrily. "I wasn't staring at you."   
  
"Whatever you say." smiled James as he blew her a kiss and walked away. She smiled for an instant, but quickly turned it into a scowl. "Bye Lily."   
  
"Later." said Lily as she walked away.  
  
"He is such a prat! But... he does have a face that's enjoyable to stare at... What am I thinking?" Lily asked herself desperately.  
  
=====  
  
LILY IS FALLING LIKE A TON OF BRICKS! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE review. I am now feeling hyper and tired at the same time. Is that possible? I asked my friend and he said I was on speed... 


	6. CRAP IN A HAT! title has no relation

Thanks to:

Jamie Lynn: I am pretty sure that I'm not on speed, that's just what me retarded friend said xD!

Jennifer: Thank you, sorry it took so long to update

Professor Drusilla S Silvers: Thx

MonkeyGurl1: Thank you

Motty: Thanks, and she definitely did just call him hot! OMG!

Whooo! Time for chapter number 6!

At the end of another long day, James rumpled his hair as he walked over to his team at the quidditch pitch.

"Okay then, everyone up in the air for some passing drills." he said as everyone mounted their brooms and took off. he passed the quaffle to Veronica, who passed it to Sirius.

"Are you sure you don't want to see what I have to say at least?" asked Sirius.

"I am sure thanks." said Veronica politely.

"Awe c'mon." said Sirius as he put on his best, lady killer smile. Veronica practically melted off of her broom.

"I guess... I could just stop by for a bit.." she smiled as she pushed some of the hair out of her face and looked away quickly.

"See ya then." smiled Sirius as he flew off. "Its been a while since I have made a pretty girl smile.." he thought silently.

"If that smile didn't kill her I don't know what will." said James as Sirius flew over.

"She said Yes." said Sirius.

"To a date?" questioned James.

"Not... quite... yet." said Sirius as he thought for a moment. "But she will."

"Whatever you say." said James as he caught the quaffle again.

James called off practice about an hour later, than he ran off to his tutoring session with Lily.

"Hey Lils." he said with a flirty smile. "Cant wait for the ball."

"I can." sighed Lily as they walked into the library. "So, I know all about how you try to do bad on purpose to upset Lavalus, which is kinda funny..." she was rambling and staring into his chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with amusement. "And so I don't need to teach you much, but since we have to do this thing then we should be quick so we can catch dinner..."

"Lils, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Let's just sneak off to the kitchens, then come back before the prefects meeting." smiled James mischievously.

"You are sooo irresponsible!" gasped Lily.

"Come on." he said, and before she could argue, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the library.

"How do you get into the kitchens?" asked Lily.

"Easily." said James as he tickled the pear on the fruit painting and pulled Lily inside.

"MISTER POTTER!" squeaked an excited little house elf as soon as James entered the kitchen.

"Hello Didi. Do you mind getting us some dinner?" asked James nicely.

"Yes Mr. Potter." squealed the house elf as she hurried to obey.

"You are well known around here aren't you?" asked Lily.

"Yeah I come here a lot." shrugged James as they sat down at a small table and began eating the food that some of the elves put down.

"So this is where you are when you aren't at dinner all those times." thought Lily aloud.

"You actually notice when I'm not there?" chuckled James.

"Only because you aren't harassing me then." Lily covered up quickly.

"So I really annoy you that much?"

"No, I like you. As a friend." said Lily. She stared at James and his expression of happiness

After eating and thanking the house elves, they set off towards the common room.

"Thanks James." said Lily.

"No prob. So you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No." said Lily. "I mean, the only reason we are going to the ball together is because we are Head Girl and Head Boy."

"Yeah.." said James as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I mean, you aren't really as self conceited as I though." said Lily. "You're actually nice. In a someone else's boyfriend kinda way."

"Oh..." said James.

"Well... Good luck in the quidditch match tomorrow." said Lily quickly as she walked up the stairs to her dorm. He mumbled a goodbye and ran up the stairs leading to the boy's dorms.

"Hey Jamesie. Did Lily refuse to be your girlfriend like she does every day?" asked Sirius as james walked in

"Yeah." sighed James. "But she said that I wasn't as self conceited as usual." he added with a smile as he rumpled his hair.

"Cool." said Remus. "But mabey you should stop pestering her everyday. I mean, let her come to you."

"Like you played cool with Dev?" asked James. Remus blushed 20 shades of red.

"Exactly." said Sirius as he ate a chocolate frog's head. "Fwat fwime fwis fwit?" he asked with his mouth full.

"About 10 minutes to 11." said James as he looked at the clock.

"OH NO! I didn't even start getting ready!" gasped Sirius as he got up, but tripped over some magazines.

"What's your game plan?" asked James.

"Pickup line!" said Sirius excitedly as he combed his hair.

"That will never work...." said Remus.

"Sure it will!" said Sirius.

"When has it ever worked?" laughed James.

"You will see!" cheered Sirius as he ran down the stairs in his boxers.

"Looks like he forgot something." chuckled Remus.

Veronica was sitting in an armchair waiting. She raised her eyebrows with amusement as he walked in.

"If one leg is Easter and the other is Christmas can we spend some time between the holidays??" asked Sirius.

Veronica laughed. "If that's what you came to tell me I am going back to bed." she said as she got up.

"Will you be my girlfriend??" he asked.

"No." chuckled Veronica. "And next time you wanna try out some pickup lines, wear pants."

Sirius looked down at his boxers. "You don't like my boxers?" he asked with an expression of hurt.

"Well, yeah they are just wonderful." cheered Veronica falsely. "Now I am going to bed."

"No! Wait!" said Sirius as he tried to grab her arm, but she swerved out of the way. After one last smile, she walked up to her room again. Sirius sighed and went back up to his dorm too.

"Did it work?" asked Remus.

"No." frowned Sirius as he laid down on the bed face down.

"I would say I told you so, but that may be a little harsh." Remus whispered to James, who nodded.

"Well, better get some sleep, Quidditch tomorrow." said James loudly.

"Yeah." sighed Sirius absentmindedly as he drifted off to sleep. James and Remus soon followed in suit.

The next morning was the big Quidditch match, and James arrived fashionably late so he could soak up all of the tremendous applause as he strutted in.

"Hey Potter, your nose is so high in the air that if it rains your gonna drown." sneered Snape.

"Oh really? No problems here, the weather is s'posed to be sunny." said James as he shot a curse at Snape, causing him to curl up and turn into a snail. Everyone laughed.

"Hey." said Veronica as James sat down.

"Hey did you get around to rigging the bludgers yet?" joked James.

"Not yet." smiled Veronica mischievously.

"Hey Vee remember, if you win I got homework for the week." said a tall boy who had wandered over from the Hufflepuff table.

"You got it!" winked Veronica.

"Who is that?" asked Sirius. "Boyfriend?"

"FYI mister I am too good to spell anonymous right and wear pants, he is my brother."

"Oh." said Sirius with a look of relief on his face.

"So Lily, are you coming to the match?" asked James.

"Yeah.." said Lily.

"Good. I'll catch the snitch just for you." he said with a wink while walking out to the pitch with veronica, Sirius, and the other team members.

Lily, Remus and Devonny walked out onto the grounds and over towards the quidditch pitch about 10 minutes later. It was a really exciting match, and the score was tied at Gryffindor 30 and Hufflepuff 30 when James saw the snitch.

"And James Potter has seen the snitch! Nice bludger from Keerner, but not close enough... he is in a dive now, and he's got it!" boomed the loudspeaker as James pulled out of the dive with the snitch wriggling in his hand. "And ooh my! Keerner has just shot an illegal bludger at Skyy, the Gryffindor chaser, and her ankle is at an odd angle now."

Veronica looked down at her ankle, where the bludger had hit, and her bone was clearly snapped in half. She swore under her breath as she flew downward and jumped onto the ground.

"Shit I cant walk." she moaned while holding onto her hovering broom for support.

"Someone help her walk." ordered James as he let the snitch go and looked at Veronica's ankle.

"Allow me!" cheered Sirius as he scooped her up in his arms and ran her towards the castle.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" yelled Veronica as Sirius continued carrying her.

"Sirius is asking for trouble." said Devonny as he shook his head. "Once she can walk he is gonna have hell to pay."

"Yeah I know. He just doesn't give up." said Remus with a frown.

"Oh well. I'm cold, lets go drink hot chocolate!" said Devonny as she, Remus, Tori and Adele strolled across the ground chatting about if they preferred marshmallows or whipped cream.

"Nice catch Potter." said Lily as she walked up beside him.

"Thanks Evans. So what do you say me and you get together on the Hogsmeade weekend and buy our outfits for the ball?" he asked.

"Well mabey we could hang out for a little while, but that's it." smiled Lily. "As friends."

"Fair enough!" said James as eh and Lily caught up to the others.

"Madame Pomphrey I am fine! Please just let me go!" whined Veronica as magical ropes bound her tightly to her bed. Sirius had managed to transport her to the hospital wing, and madame Pomphrey was not tending to her injury.

"Not until you are healed." said Madame Pomprhrey. Just then, James and Lily walked in.

"Hey." said Veronica in a sugar coated voice.

"Is your ankle okay?" asked James.

"Just frickin peachy. I just really want to go." she said as she struggled against the ropes, which just tightened more.

"You still cant walk dear, wait until I get the proper potion.." said Madame Pomphrey as she bustled away.

"Oh yes and Sirius, it would be wise not to be in a 100 foot radius of me once I can walk." said Veronica darkly.

"I did you a favor." said Sirius with a frown. Veronica scoffed.

"We brought you chocolate frogs." said Lily. "You are probably hungry."

"My arms are attached behind my back." said Veronica crossly.

"I can feed you!" said Sirius excitedly.

"I will starve thank you very-" began Veronica, but Sirius stuffed a frog in her mouth.

"We will go now, just wanted to make sure you were okay." said Lily as she grabbed James' arm and pulled him out.

"FWAIT FWELP FWEEE! FWOLY FWIT!" yelled Veronica with her mouth full of squirming chocolate.

"When will he learn?" asked James with a smile.

"Never it seems. By the way, did you see where Dev and Remus ran off to?" asked Lily.

"Something about helping her with her homework in the library." said James as he rumpled his hair, yet again.

"Probably having a snog fest, knowing Dev." smirked Lily.

"If so then Remus has really changed." said James.

"I remember when we were close friends in first year, he thought pretty girls had cooties." smiled Lily.

"Yeah." said James as they walked along in the hall. "Do you know what is left to do for the ball?"

"You would know if you ever paid attention at the meetings." said Lily crossly.

"Yes mom." mumbled James.

"I am not your mom." said Lily as she playfully smacked James' arm. After seeing this, Professor McGonagall dropped all of the papers that she was holding.

"Did she.... and he..... I need a vacation, either that or a stronger glasses prescription." said McGonagall as she rubbed her eyes and collected her papers.

"We still need to choose decorations." said Lily. "So just don't miss the last meeting."

"Yes Lilyflower." whispered James as he stared into her sparkling emerald eyes. She looked back at him, and was momentarily dazed. He leaned forward, but she dropped her books and bent down to get them before their lips met.

"Drats..." muttered James under his breath.

"Erm...... see you later..." said Lily as she ran off towards the common room.

James sighed and walked the opposite way.

Meanwhile, Devonny and Remus were in the library, actually studying, when Devonny spoke up.

"Wanna go back to the common room now?" she asked. "My brain hurts from studying.."

"Sure." said Remus.

"I have an idea." said Devonny as she twirled a strand of her straight brown hair.

"What?" asked Remus.

"Well lets pretend that you put a spell on me and I cant talk and we cant fix it, so we can go asking people for help, and I will pretend to be something really odd. It will be a laugh." said Devonny.

"Ok, I am actually feeling a bit.... well in the mood for a joke." said Remus as they put the silencing spell on themselves and ran up to some scared looking 2nd year Ravenclaw girls.

"I put on this silencing spell and I can't get it off.... so can you help me figure out what she is saying?" asked Remus.

"OO I get it! Charades!" said a pudgy girl with curly blonde hair. Devonny pulled her hair up to simulate pigtails as she hopped around pathetically.

"A Hippo!" cheered a tall girl with black hair.

"Hm..... Professor Lavalus?" asked the pudgy girl. Remus was hysterical and Devonny soon fell over from laughing so much.

"I was supposed to be a rabbit!" said Devonny. After that, the girls realized the joke and walked away disgusted.

"That was fun!" laughed Remus.

"I know." said Devonny as she wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. "You know what else is fun?" she asked in a very sexy voice.

Remus shook his head, then Devonny grabbed him and pulled him into a broom closet with her.

Back in the hospital wing, madame Pomphrey had finally found the right potion. "Okay dear." she trilled . "Drink this." she shoved Sirius out of the way and stuck the bottle in Veronica's mouth. her foot flew back into it's regular place. She wrapped it up in a hard cast to prevent injury. "You need this cast until the potion takes full affect, you can take it off later tonight. And you are gonna be sore, so no Quidditch for a week."

"WHAT?" screamed Veronica. "I told you I am fine!"

Madame Pomphrey undid the magical binds. "Mister Black, just make sure she gets to the tower for some rest." said the nurse as she left again.

Veronica got up and hobbled as fat as she could to the door.

"Wait up!" yelled Sirius as he ran after her. Professor McGonagall passed by and saw Veronica hobbling away and Sirius chasing her.

"I didn't know Dumbledore had authorized tag games as inter corridor events for the crippled....." she shrugged to herself.

La la la review please! Or I may have to cry, and nobody really wants that....... xD


	7. CANARY YELLOW BOXERS! no relation again

Could it be......... AND UPDATE! well this is a very long update, and the ships take a sharp turn here. Yay!

thanks to all of our sponsors!!!

silence

Duh! we have no sponsors, but there are reviewers..... so lets thank them!

cutebutpsycho: Thanks, here a new chapter for ya!

NAt: Thats another update! Be happy!

monkeysme: Thanks you for the review!

HA chapter 7 :P!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily ran up to the dorm in tears. "Why..." she asked herself. "I vowed that I would never like someone like... him." she said with a tone of disgust. "But when I look at his eyes, so full of caring and passion." she layed down on her bed and let out a loud sniffle.

"HELP!" yellled Veronica as she sprinted (well hobble-sprinted) into the room and hid behind Lily.

"What is it? The Bloody barron?" asked Lily as she wiped her tears.

"Worse! Sirius!" she chuckled. "Actually he is quite a laugh, in an odd way..."

"Oh." said Lily as she flung herself on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Veronica.

"I LOVE JAMES!" she yelled.

"Really?" asked Veronica as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." sniflled Lily. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Tell him." shrugged Veronica.

"Okay." said Lily as she gave Veronica a hug and ran out. Veronica shrugged and layed down on her bed,

Lily sprinted into the common room and saw Sirius kicking a piece of furniture, then holding his foot as he swore in agony.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily.

"Veronica." sighed Sirius as he slumped in the chair. "She hates me."

"No she doesnt. She actually finds you funny."

"Really?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Just go kiss her, words dont matter. In fact, they make you look even more stupid than usual." said Lily thoughtfully.

"Hmm...." though Sirius as he scratched his chin. "Thats a good idea Thanks Lils!" and with that he was gone, up the spiraling boy's dorm satircase.

Lily walked out of the portrait hole and bumped into someone.

"Sorry Remus." said Lily as she brushed herself off.

"Oh hi Lil." said Remus. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lily looked at Remus and smiled slightly, his tie was loose, he had lipstick all over his face and his hair was an absolute mess.

"Gone off to find James." she said in a rushed voice.

"He was heading towards the owlery!" yelled Remus as she ran off in that direction.

"James?" Lily said softly, poking her head into the owlrey 5 minutes later. She saw the raven-haired boy standing there, stroking the feathers of his owl, Bojangles.

"Oh, hey Lily," James smiled. "What's up?"

Lily fidgeted with her fingers. "Oh, nothing. I was just looking for you."

"Come to confess your undying love?" smirked James.

Lily faltered. How did he know? Well, I can't do it now. She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

He smiled misheiviously. "Really? Well, what are you doing up here then?"

"To find you." She said. She made up a lie. "Er.. Sirius needs you in the Common Room... He, er, did something dumb again"

"What the hell could he have done this time? I hope it didnt involve those darn Lucky Charms..." James said as he patted Bojangles once more and began to head to the door.

"James! Wait!" Lily suddenly said.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking back.

"Throw caution to the wind." Lily thought as she stepped near James. They stared into each other's eyes and Lily felt this was it. She reached up, pulled his head down by his shirt collar, and kissed him square on the lips. Quickly, his arms wrapped around her waist; they were the only thing holding her up. She felt very faint and couldn't even tell what was going on around her, all she knew was that she was kissing the one she used to hate, James Potter.

Finally, Lily broke away. "James," she breathed. "I love you."

"Me too." said James as she stared at her. "but then again, you already know that." he laughed

Just then, Devonny came rushing into the Owlery. James and Lily jumped away from each other.

"Hey, James can I borrow Bojangles?" asked Devonny breathlessly. "I forgot mum's birthday."

"Sure." said James as Devonny mailed her letter. "See you later." he added as he walked out, smiling.

Lily was still frozen on the spot where she and James were a minute ago. "Lils are you coming?" asked Devonny as she began to walk to the door.

"Yeah." said Lily as she walked alongside Dev.

"What were you two doing? Snogging?" laughed Devonny.

"Kinda..." blushed Lily. Devonny smiled at her.

"I thought you said you would never like him." said Devonny.

"Well, blame my heart not my brain." said Lily as Devonny giggled while they walked along the corridors and Lily explaijned every little detail of her kiss.

Veronica eventually came down from the dorms and was now sitting around in the common room, bored.

"Hey Veronica." said Sirus as he walked down grom the dorms and sat next to her.

"Um, hi." she said as she stood up and tried to hobble away, but he held her wrist and pulled her face to his."What the-" she began but his lips crashed into hers and they began kissing before she could finish. She didnt object.

Devonny and Lily walked into the common room talking, but silenced immediatley when they saw Veronica and Sirius making out on the couch.

"Okay then" said Lily as she and Dev turned on their heels and walked back out, leaving the two innocent snoggers alone.

After that very eventful day, the week following flew by quickly. Their first Hogsmeade visit was in one day, and everyone was making their last minute plans.

That night at dinner, James came over to where Lily, Veronica, Tori, Adele and Devonny were.

"Hey Lily." said James with his trademark smile as he rumpled his hair.

"Hi." smiled Lily. "What do you want? I mean, you put on that lady-killer smile."

"Can't I just come over to say hi to my girlfriend without wanting something?" asked James as he gave her a hug.

"Um, no. What do you need?" asked Lily.

"Hogsmeade is tomorow. Still coming with me?" asked James.

"We can meet up, but the girls and I are going for a while." said Lily.

"Actually...." said Devonny. "I promised Remus. Sorry." she wispered.

"We have plans.." said Tori as she and Adele went over to say hi to their Fifth year Huflepuff boyfriends.

"I am game." said Veronica. "Sirius hasnt even asked me to come or talked to1414ª me since next week. Great now I am some kind of disposable girlfriend." said Veronica in an adgitaed way. "This is really pissing me off. You know what? I think I may like being single." said Veronica as she walked over to Sirius.

There was some talking, then yelling, then slapping. Then, a really loud, "We are THROUGH!" Veronica scowled and stomped back.

"Go put your friend in line." snapped Veronica at James as she started munching on some pork chops. "He thinks he can hook up with a girl, then ignore them for a week! I will show him."

"Okay. See you later." said James as he waved and departed.

"Lils you should go with him. I can find someone else to chill with." said Veronica.

"I couldnt leave you." said Lily.

"You can and you will, because I will have someone to go with." said Veronica calmly as she walked over towards the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily tentaively.

"You will see." smiled Veronica as she walked over to where Severus Snape was sitting.

"Hey Snivelly, take me to Hogsmeade tomorow. Pick me up at 11 am in front of Gryfindor tower, and dont be late." said Veronica.

"O-kay.." said Severus as he smiled a pathetic smile at her.

"Bye then." she said as she turned on her heel and walked back to her table.

"Did you just ask out... Snivelly?" asked Dev, eyes wide open in shock.

"Yea." said Veronica as she shot an evil glare at Sirius.

Sirius walked over. "Look I am sorry, I should have alked to you more or whatever. Will you come to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked as he put on puppy dog (haha) eyes.

"I have a date." sadi Veronica cooly.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"Not that it is YOUR buisness, but I have arranged a very wonderful, charming man. And he wont kiss and run." said Veronica.

"Aka Snivelly." said Dev.

"You are going with him!" yelled Sirius.

"Yes yes now you can leave me." said Veronica. Sirius stomped off.

"Dont you feel bad a bout using him as a... red herring of sorts?" asked Lily.

"No." said Veronica simply as everyone headed out of dinner and went to bed. "He is probably thrilled just to have a date."

The next morning, Veronica dressed up in a short black skirt and purple fishnet tights. "HEY SNIVELLY!" she yelled as she saw him wearing his regular school robes. "Rules of dating me. No kissing, holding hands, touching or well, thats it." said Veronica as she smiled and they walked out of the school. Devonny and Remus met up, as did Lily and James. Sirius sloched off alone.

"So, where to first?" asked Lily.

"I have an outfit for the ball, but do you need one.?" asked James.

"Yeah." said Lily.

"I can get you one." said James as they walked into the clothing store. Lily picked out a nice purple dress, and James almost choked on the gum he was chewing when she walked out of the changing room. She looked gorgeous.

Do you like it?" asked Lily as she spun around and looked at the mirror.

"I love it." said James as he walked over and put his arm around her. She turned into him, kissing him on the lips. She put her hands on the back of his head, and kissed him a little harder.

"Ahem." Lily jumped and turned around to see the pissed off store clerkstanding there, tapping her foot at them. "Does the dress fit?" she asked.

"Oh, er, yes it does." said Lily as she pulled away from James.

"Ok." said the salesclerk as she walked out. Lily and James both burst out laughing.

"Well I think we'd better go now." said Lily as she walked into the changing room to put her regular clothes back on.

Remus and Devonny were sitting around in the deserted park, eating ice cream.

"Hey, you have ice cream on your face." said Devonny.

"Where?" asked Remus.

"Right here." said Devonny sweetly as she wiped some vanilla off of his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Veronica and Severus walked by the two snoggers.

"This is boring." sighed Veronica as she stared longingly at Sirius, who was sitting nearby.

"Wanna go to the get ice cream?" asked Snape.

"Whatever." said Veronica as she stared at Sirius again. "I will meet you there." said Veronica as she walked over to him. "This seat taken?"

"No." said Sirius without looking up from his book.

"It must take some real talent to read a book upside down." said Veronica as she took the book from Sirius and turned it right side up.

"Look I really am sorry." he said. "I really do love you and-" he began, but she put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Talking. It makes you look like a total idiot." smiled Veronica as she grabbed his hand. "I can learn to fergive and forget. Besides, Snivelly smeels bad and you dont." Severus walked back over.

"Sorry Snivelly, I have to dump you." Veronica said cheerfully. "That is, if we were even a couple....."

"You are dumping me for him??" asked Severus.

"Pretty much." she said.

"You are dumping me for this prick??" he asked.

"What did you call me?" asked Sirius as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll cal you whatever I want." said Severus.

"Dont think so!" said Sirius as he punched Snape. Snape punched back, and soon a fistfight started.

Lily and James came running over. "Whats going on?" they asked in unison.

"Well..." trilled Veronica. "I have two men fighting over my affections. I go from so called goth to most wanted item in a month flat."

"Is that Snivelly and.... Sirius?" asked Remus as he and Devonny ran over.

"Yup." smiled Veronica. "I love him. You should have seen the pissed off look on his face, oh this was all so worth it."

"You relly like to mess with people, don't you?" asked James.

"Yeah." sighed Veroica. "But now he will appreciate me more. Treat em mean to keep em keen"

"Nice boy theory, but what about Prince Charming?" asked Lily.

"He smelled, and he called me baby. It was scary bananas." replied Veronica as she polished her black nail on her shirt.

"Should we try to stop them?" asked Devonny, pointing at the two fightig boys.

"Nah." said the others.

When the dust finally settled, after 5 or so minutes of cheering, Snivelly was unconscious.

"We have a winner!" said Veronica as she went over to hug Sirius.

"Sorry a thousand times." said Sirius.

"Apology accepted... for now." smiled Veronica as he put an arm around her. The three couples walked off back to town, leaving the unconscious dumpee.

"Should we tell someone?" asked Devonny, taking a quick look back.

"No, look some Ravenclaws are going to save him." said Remus as some fifth year girls from Ravenclaw house ran over to Severus and threw oranges at him.

"Okay, so Lils you want to go get some coffee with me?" asked James.

"Sure." said Lily as they walked away hand in hand.

"They honestly are the perfect couple. Popular quidditch player and most wanted girl." sighed Veronica. "The here I am, the little punk princess."

"Hey I am a popular quidditch player too!" said Sirius.

"And you are most wanted! Snivelly loves you." said Sirius.

"Right. I can just put that tramatizing incident behind me and I will be okay." sighed Veronica.

"Hey Vee you wanna go shopping?" asked Devonny. "We still have to get dresses and decide on makeup styles."

"Sure. Se you later guys." shrugged Veronica as she gave Sirius a peck on the cheek and walked off.

"I am a natural babe magnet." said Sirius. "And I won the bet."

"Wow, I guess you actually did." said Remus as they walked into Honeydukes sweet shop.

While in the shop, they began discussing, what else but, girls.

"Should I tell Dev my secret? I mean she is getting suspicious about where I go every month." said Remus with a worried look. "She has dropped subtle hints about it..."

"Mabey. Not unless she corners you and bombards you with questions." said Sirius. Remus nodded.

"What are you gonna do about your girl?" he asked.

"So, I was gonna surprise Veronica with some candy, and a pick up line." said Sirius cheerfully as he picked out some chocolate.

"Please no." said Remus.

"It will be better this time, because we are actually going out." said Sirius, full of determination.

"Those pick up lines never work." frowned Remus as they payed and walked out. "She will just dump you again, and mabey even slap you. I dont think your ego or your skin can take that."

"Yeah." said Sirius dreamily. "WAIT! I mean no. They DO work!."

Meanwhile in the girl dress store...

"Does my butt look big in this one?" asked Devonny as she tried on a blue dress while twirling infront of a mirror.

"Yes, but thats what boys want. Besides it brings out your eye color." said Veronica lazily as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"What dress are you wearing?" asked Devonny.

"I have already got it, so it's all good." smiled Veronica.

"Oooer is it the one with the red rose?" asked Devonny.

"No." said Veronica.

"The pink and black one?" asked Devonny.

"But of course." said Veronica. "I was going for morbid punk princess with attitude who can actually find a boyfriend."

"Well you definitly hit the mark then." said Devonny as she licked her finger, put it on her butt, and made a sizzle noise.

Later in the common room, Devonny and Veronica were sitting chatting and painting each others nails. Remus and Sirius walked in.

"Whats cookin good lookin?" asked Sirius as he jumped on the couch next to Veronica and showed her the chocolate.

"Is that the best line you can think of?" asked Veronica with a sly smile.

Sirius thought for a moment, but instead of speaking he put on his ever so famous lady killer smile. She sighed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Never fails, the smile, does it?" smiled Remus.

"No it doesnt. But I have to ask, where do you go every month?" asked Devonny.

"Erm.... welll.... it might make you dump me." said Remus.

"Are you gay?" asked Devonny with a frown.

"No." said Remus.

"Are you... a girl?"

"Not the last time I checked."

"Have HIV ro AIDS or soemthing like that?"

"Nah, I use protection to prevent that."

"Good.... Hm... are you a bat?"

"No I am a werewolf." said Remus shyly.

"Oh." gasped Devonny. "No wonder you give such good lovebites!"

"So you still want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Always." she said as she pulled him into a kiss. "Just don't bite too hard..."

James and Lily then walked into the common room and saw the snoggers.

"Monkey see monkey do?" asked James as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Monkey's gonna dump you." smirked Lily. "Just kidding." she smiled as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "But I have to go to bed now."

"How bout you come to my bed?" he asked.

"No, good try thought." said Lily as they both walked up opposite staircases.

Eventually, Veronica and Devonny finished kissing their boyfrinds and went off to the girls common room to get some sleep. But, there was a scraping sound on the window. Veronica looked over to see pebbles hitting the window pane.

"GAAAH! GREEN JELLYBEANS ATTACKING AGAIN!" yelled Veronica hoarsley. But, she shuffled out of bed and saw Sirius standing outside the window, beckoning for her to come.

"Honestly. It's romantico but don't boys ever get tired of snogging?" Veronica asked herself as she threw a blanket out the window and slid down. She ran out of slack and toppled on top of Sirius. Veronica pushed some of the hair out of his face, expecting to kiss her boyfriend, but-

"SNIVELLY!!!!!!!!" yelled Veronica as she scampered away and leaned against a wall.

"Hi." he said. "I love you."

"Back away! I have pepper spray!" yelled Veronica as she whipped out the can and sprayed herself in the face. "OW!"

"Erm." said Severus as he stood dumbfounded.

"Killops." muttered Veronica as she pointed her wand at her eyes and rubbed them. "Look, I dont love you, I actually used you, thats besides the point, but there are plenty of fish in the sea." said Veronica desperatley trying to avoid a budding romance.

"I dont eat fish." said Severus.

"Okay, there are plenty of snakes in the sea."

"Snakes don't live in the sea."

"OK there are plenty of snakes in the pet shop so go buy one." said Veronica. "Or you can find snakes in other boys pants if you want to be that way..." she added in an irritated way as she climbed back up into her dorm with a disgusted look on her face. Severus shrugged and went back into the castle.

The next morning, the usual six seventh year Griffindors walked to breakfast, and on the way they ran into Lucius Malfoy and his sneering girlfriend, Narcissia Black.

"Hey look its the mudblood girls and the famous quidditch stars." said Malfoy.

"At least I can get a decent looking, I mean really hot girlfriend." said Sirius. Veronica smirked.

"You are a pureblood. Why are you mingling with this filthy American mudblood?" asked Malfoy. "Especialy a goth like her."

"I am not a goth!" yeled Veroinca as she lunged at him, but she was held back by Devonny.

"At least I am not fat like you." sneered Narcissa.

"Well, you will probably need a microscope to find Lucius's -"

"Veronica." said Lily in shock, cutting her off.

"I was gonna say brain." Veronica sighed.

"No you weren't said Devonny.

"Hey, you're right." she laughed slightly.

"A monkey can come up with better insults." pouted Narcissia.

"Well shoot then. You are certainly enough like one." reatliated Veronica.

Narcissia sneered and punched Veronica in the face. Devonny let go of Veronica as she jumped on Narcissia and began punching back.

"Catfight, rawr." said Remus as he watched Veronica ultimatley kick the shit out of Narcissia.

Just then, Professor Lavalus walked by. "Fighting, eh Skyy? Why don't you and those wonderful green jellybeans come to detention." he said as he walked away.

"You would be tramatized too if someone threw them mercilessly at you!" yelled Veronica as she scrambled to her feet and wiped her bloody nose on the sleeve of her robes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nat, be rejoicing. Review please!


	8. Touchy Feely Wiggly Jiggly

Woop, um chapter 456! I mean who is counting?

reviewers I wanna thank:

hpandfriendruletheworld: thanks for the review, and I heart your pen name!

motty: totally for sure! snogging is so much fun to write.

BlackFox84: I dunno what happened... But I fixed it.

Nat: Sorry but it gets serious around here! AHH!

righto, time for the chapter. But WARNING!: This contains potato violence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wait Professor!" said Veronica. "The jellybean incident was a while ago. Do you teachers write down embarassing things about students and bring them up at random as a tool of harassment?" she asked.

"Er... no. I heard you yelling last night when I went for a walk. Then I saw you and Snivelly, I mean Severus, so I left." said Lavalus.

"You were with him last night?" asked Sirius.

"We werent kissing or anything." said Veronica. "Trust me, I would have rather not been there."

"What were you doing?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"I was romantically advising him after he tried to snog me." said Veronica with a little laugh. Sirius blinked. "Don't fret! You actually have the nerve to think I was having a love romp?"

"Mabey." said Sirius earnestly.

"Honestly! I thought he was you then I tripped, then I yelled, then I sprayed myself with pepper spray, then I told him to go buy a pet snake because he said he hated fish, then I told him to go away and he did so I went back to bed!" scowled Veronica.

"Sounds... fun."

"Fine if you don't beleive me than..... erm.... go ... think of a new pickup line, because I am gonna go away now!" she yelled as she slapped him as hard as she could and walked away. He almost fell over from the impact of her hand.

"Now you have got her pissed off again." groaned Devonny as she followed Veronica.

"You shouldn't have messed with her. She does have pepper spray, remember?" said Lily. "Even if she can't spray it right." Sirius mumbled and slumped off.

"You wanna go eat breakfast now? My stomach is grumbling like a bulldozer." said James.

"Sure." shrugged Lily as they walked out with Remus.

At breakfast Veronica was stabbing her hash browns with her fork. "Stupid. Boys. Stupid. Stupid." she mumbled. "This. SUCKS. I finally find a boy i can stand being near and he thinks I am fucking a slimeball in the middle of the night."

"Vee chill out. You know what happens next." said Devonny.

"What happens next Dev?" asked Veronica with a tone of mock annoyance. Devonny frowned. She was in no mood to say anything that might piss off Veronica even more.

"He comes over, pouts and smiles like a real hottie, and you two snog." shrugged Tori as she buttered some toast.

"Well not. This. Time." said Veronica through gritted teeth as she stabbed the hash browns again. "Its just not worth the stress."

"What did the potatoes ever do to you?" asked a voice from behind her.

"NO! Go away!" said Veronica as she looked at Sirius.

His lips started to curl into one of those oh-so-famous lady Killer smiles.

"NO! Not the smile!" yelled Veronica as she shielded her eyes with her hands and lept up like a leaping banana.

"Fine, I wont smile. Just look at what you did to my cheek!" he said.

Veronica peeked through her fingers and saw how red and swollen his cheek was.

"So?" she asked.

"Well, it hurts. Y'think I could get a little kiss?" asked Sirius as he pouted a really sexy pout. (A/N: Yum!!!!!!)

"NO! Just go away!" said Veronica as she picked up her fork and stabbed the hash browns really hard. Their potatoe-y misery could almost be heard..

"Mabey it was a bad idea to give her sharp objects." said .

"Damn right." said Veronica as she stabbed the toast one last time before folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey Vee, look I am sorry, I should have beleived you." said Sirius. Veronica ignored him. He sighed and walked back to his end of the table.

"Tough luck, Padfoot." said James.

"Yeah." said Sirius. "At first I was just in this for the fact that I was dateless, but now I really do love her."

"I know the feeling." said Remus dreamily as he stared at Devonny. She looked back and flashed him a cute smile.

"Am I the only one who doesnt let a girl rule their life?" asked James. This comment earned funny stares from Sirius and Remus.

Later that day in Potions, James got another detention from Lavalus, putting him in the lead with 13.

"Yeah, head boy and I have the most detentions!" whispered James as Lavalus turned around to scribble on the board in an adgitaed manor while muttering and rambling on to the class about Memory Modifier concoctions.

"Oh yeah? Well I can still prank better." snickered Sirius as he pulled a flask out of his robes, and poured a tiny bit of the clear liquid on Mandy Loophart, a Slytherin seventh year. The liquid creeped up her neck and through her long, silky blonde hair, turning it all bright colors like orange, green, blue, pink and yellow.

"She looks just like a circuis clown!" laughed James softly.

"Does anyone know what part in the Memory altering concoction the Pixie's wing plays?" he drawled.

"Ohhh me sir! I know!" called out Mandy as she raised her hand.

"Miss Loophart?" asked Lavalus in an odd voice, peering from over the tops of his glasses.

"The pixies wings add the critical Saliene to the potion and they also-"

"Miss Loophart, is this your idea of a joke?" he asked, cutting her off.

"No sir, Pixie wings are not a laughing matter." she trilled in a bit of a confused voice. Devonny rolled her eyes without looking up, Slytherins were so prim and proper around Lavalus, a one way ticket to 100 free house points a class.

"Your hair, it looks, er, origional for sure and in style or whatever, but I will ask that you please save your nice little fun for the halloween ball." spoke Lavalus as nicely as he could muster.

"My... hair?" asked Mandy while she pulled a compact out of her bag. Whne she saw her reflection, she screamed bloody murder.

"Silencio." muttered Remus as he covered his ears and pointed his wand, making the shrill crying subside. "Boy she can scream..."

"Mr. Lupin, that will be 20 points form Gryffindor, no placing charms on students in my class. Mr. Black, I know you have something to do with this so you get a weeks worth of detentions, Mr Potter, no snickering, another 30 points, and Skyy, would you kindly escort Miss Loophart to the Hospital wing." drawled Lavalus.

Veronica sighed and stared dreamily into space, as per usual, while Sirius gloated about holding the new detention record.

"Skyy!" he yelled. She snapped involuntarily to attention. "Stop daydreaming, that will be another 50 points, now escort Miss Loophart to the hospital wing."

"Come one, make one of her friends do it. I don't feel like it." frowned Veronica while she began to doodle on her notebook.

"THAT WILL BE A MONTH'S WORTH OF DETENTION, IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE STUCK WITH ME ALL YEAR THEN GO NOW!" he screamed. Veroinca frowned and narrowed her eyes, but gathered her books and shoved them unceremoniously in her bag before grabbing Mandy's arm, yanking her out of the class, and slamming the dungeon door behind her.

"That sucks! A whole month!" Tori whispered to Adele, who frowned in sympathy.

"Lavalus is such and unfair cow. But it was pretty funny about Mandy's hair. That was a Kodak moment." whispered Devonny as she leaned back in her chair.

"Taken care of." smiled Lily as she showed the other girls a small camera from her the pictures of Mandy screaming flashed upon the screen.

"Sweet. I know Vee would be thinking, 'blackmail'." smiled Adele.

"Another 50 points form Gryffindor, no talking." spat Lavalus in a fit of rage as he continues to molest the chalkboard by pressing the chalk so hard.

"The scarlet colored points are always down after potions, aren't they?" sighed Tori as she, Devonny, Lily, veronica and Adele walked through the halls towards the common room after dinner.

"And Mandy was the one who fucked around with her hair! She should have lost points for not being able to successfully die it one color with that stupid time released potion we learned last week." snapped Veronica.

"Mandy didn't screw up here hair, Sirius did." said Lily. "He is actually quite a laugh."

"And he is hot! But I won't move into your territory, Vee." said Tori.

"He isn't mine, and I am through with him!" she replied. "End of story!"

"Not quite, you two have detention together... and things may get a little boring." giggled Lily.

"Oh sod off!" groaned Veronica as she walked off in a hurry to the Common room.

"She still likes him." said Devonny. "but her ego is way to big to admit it."

"You think so?" asked Sirius as he walked up next to them."

"Whoa were you listening in on our girl talk? Thats private info, mon." said Adele.

"So do you think I have a chance with Veronica?" Sirius asked Devonny, ignoring Adele.

"Yeah, go get her! Just not when she is holding her wand, anything heavy, or anything sharp!" Devonny yelled Sirus as he ran off.

"I'm really really sorry I should have beleived you will you go out with me again?" Sirius asked Veronica as he jumped next to her on the couch in the common room. Some 4th year girls watched with interest.

"No." frowned Veronica as she scooted away from him a little on the couch.

"Why not?" Sirius asked Veronica as he scooted closer.

"You are a player, for one thing. For another, you suck at being nice." she replied while pushing herself farther away from him.

"I'm not a player." he replied. More couch-tag.

"Don't be silly, of course you are. NOW, Go over and ask those girls if we can borrow some chocolate frogs. I am running out of couch here." she said while hopping up and sitting on the arm of the seat.

"Wha?" he asked in a confused way.

"Just do it. Before I get angry." scowled Veronica.

"Fine!" sighed Sirius as he walked off. As soon as the girls saw him coming towards them, they started giggling like mad. After some quick flirting, he returned with some frogs. "What did that accomplish?" he asked while handing them to her.

"Duh! It was a test." said Veronica. "Not to mention free chocolate." she added as she tucked into a frog.

"Giggling girls plus them giving you the candy equals player." explained Lily, who had also been watching, along with Remus and James.

"Oh. That was stupid." said Sirius.

"Yeah." said James, backing up his friend. "Those girls would give a monkey chocolate."

"Nah." said Devonny. "The flirting test is foolproof, works every time."

"See? You are a player, so that is why I wont date you." said Veronica matter-of-factly.

"Please?"

"No, and if you continue to annoy me I will not be respensible for my actions." she said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!!!!!"

"Please?" he pouted again. WHACK! Veronica smacked him on the head with her Divination textbook.

"That was uncalled for." said James.

"Want me to smack you too?" asked Veronica. James shook his head, 'no'.

"Er... how do we wake him up?" asked Lily as she stared at him, lying there in semiconsciousness.

"He will eventually wake up. He is just knocked out. Happens all of the time." said Veronica angrily.

"I think you need to be a little less harsh with Sirius." said James. "He is not used to your type, you know the girls who actually have a brain and an opinion. Usually girls just throw themselves at him and let him do-" Veronica raised and eyebrow. "Er, stuff... But anyway he isn't used to actually caring about feelings." said James.

"Alright." said Veronica. "I didnt really understand that, but I got the basic gist."

"Good." said James.

"Now I say we wave something like smelling salts in front of his face to wake him." said Devonny.

"Use this." said James as he pulled off his sock, handing it to Dev.

"No way in hell I'm touching that, you do it!" she frowned.

"Hmmm..." moaned Sirius as he crinkled his nose. "Thats smells gross. And my head hurts."

"I know. I hit you with the fucking textbook. And I'm sorry." said Veronica. James smiled and put his sock back on.

"Me too.... I was bad. And wrong." said Sirius. Veronica smiled and hugged him.

"So does that mean you will give me another chance?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok, one more chance. But dont screw it up again." smiled Veornica. "And if you do, I will just have to find something heavier to throw at you..."

"I haye to beak up the love fest, but we have a potions essay to do." said Lupin as he rested his hands in his head.

"Oh yeah." said Veronica. "And I have to go to fucking detention right about now."

"Me too." said Sirius.

"Ok, later everyone." said Veronica as she got up and left with Sirius.

"Don't you love how every other day the break up and get together within 12 hours?" commented Lily as she bit the end of her quill.

"Yeah." said James. Everyone began scribbling their essays in, and about 5 minutes later Tori and Adele clamored through the portrait hole.

"So Vee and Sirius are together, Again?" asked Tori.

"I guess so, they are off to have some fun on the school grounds... at night." laughed Adele.

"No, they are off to detention, remember?" said Remus. Just then, there was a lot of splashing and giggling heard form the lake, which was near Gryffindor tower.

"I think they would rather skinny dip then write lines." laughed Lily. "I just hope the squid doesn't catch them."

"Yeah, well we are headed to bed." said Tori.

"Who knew snogging younger guys was so tiring!" winked Adele as the two girls disappeared up the staircase. (A/N: Isn't it weird how they fill in each other's sentences!?)

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go to the kitchens and get some food." said James as he shot a meaningful look at Lily.

"Yeah, I'm coming too!" said Lily. "Hehe.. yeah.. gotta hate that midnight hunger..."

So the two walked off hand in hand, making a sharp right and gigling as they clamored up the marble staircase.

"I never knew the kitchens were up in the Astronomy tower." said Remus with raised eyebrows.

"We all know that's snog headquarters... and with them gone we have the common room all to ourselves." Devonny whispered while sitting next to Remus on the couch.

"Let's study!" said Remus with a smile. Devonny frowned.

"I was just kidding... you know..."

Meanwhile, James and Lily clamored up a few flights of stairs before pushing open the door to the Astronomy office, the abandoned room dubbed "Snog Headquarters."

No sooner had the door to the office creaked closed than Lily was pinned up against a wall, kissing James gently on the lips. She put her hands on the back of his head and deepened the kiss. James's tounge parting Lily's lips, eagerly exploring her sweet mouth as he had done many times. After a few minutes of making out, James moved his hands from Lily's waist and began to move up her front.

"James." breathed Lily as she pushed him away slightly. "I can't do this.. I'm not ready..."

"But we have known each other for a long time and we have kissed like a zillion times-"

"Seriously." said Lily sternly. "No more of this wandering hands buisness."

James frowned, but soon they started kissing again, running a hand through her smooth, red hair. After a few more minutes, James took his mouth off of hers, and began trailing kisses down her neck. Lily sighed dreamily and was in heaven, until James tried his luck again, as he took his hands and began to feel Lily up.

She pushed him away again. "I said no, I am not ready for this!"

"But it's not as bad as you might think, quite fun actually." he grinned while trying to stick his hand up her t-shirt.

"No James, I can't-"

"Please Lily?"

"No! And if you can't respect that then its OVER." she yelled while pushing him away stomping out of the office and flying down the marble staircases in tears.

"Sorry." James said quietly. He could have kicked himself, how could he be so arrogant? "Shit... shit shit.." he muttered to himself while slamming his head against the wall. "I had the best thing going... now its over."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yay or Nay? Sorry if that was a little too heavy, but I had to throw in a plot twist! Ah! ::ducks for cover:: All you L/J Shippers, DONT KILL ME! And its not OOC, so don't bother flaming me telling me it is.


	9. I need a better title, Leave me alone

Um yeah. Some people like my bad writing, so I shall continue. And I tie up a lot of loose ends for ya here...

Reviewers:

lilred-07: hormones, they get ya every time! Thanks for the review.

monkeysme: Thanks so much for reviewing. Lmao, Sirius is just to hot for my own good. I giggle like an idiot whenever I write.

Marty: YAY!

Nat: Woot!

Sparxlie Pixie: Pink is pimpin! It rawks my sox. Thanks for the review!

Jenna the coolest reviewer since Nat: THANKS SO MUCH! U COMPLETE MY LIFE! and James Potter and JAMES CRAFA are hot! JAMES! WOOT!

Yipee, chapter 23,459,795. And the humor returns! Not really, this chapter is just as heavy towards the beginning. I thunk I am going through a phase.... : /

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily stopped at the bottom of the staircase to catch her breath. Just then, Veronica came stumbling into the castle wet, drunk, and covered in seaweed.

"Hey Lily." she cheered while grabbing onto the same railing that Lily clutched. "Are you... okay?"

"No Veronica, I am far from okay. Now are you okay?" she asked while choking back tears. Veronica hiccuped and brushed some salty hair out of her face.

"I am fine! Wow swimming is fun.." she smiled. "Now its late, lets all go to bed."

After hearing the word 'bed', Lily just broke down and started sobbing again.

"Lily?" asked Veronica as she slipped down onto the ground next to Lily, "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine!" yelled Lily as she got up and ran through the portrait hole.

"Okay." shrugged Veronica as she leaned against the wall. She looked up as James came trudging down the staircase, head hanging low.

"Hey James." yelled Veronica as she stumbled to her feet. "What's up!" she gave him a big hug.

"Are you... drunk?"

"You bet! I am totally plastered!" cheered Veronica.

"Oh shit. What exactly did you do in the lake, Veronica?" asked James, thinking Sirius got her drunk to get her guard down.

"Well we went swimming in our underwear... then the squid came and gave us a ride to the other side of the pond where we ate berries and then he gave us a ride back to shore where we dried off and went back into the castle." she sighed.

"When did you drink?" he asked.

"Well the berries we were eating had alcohol in them! How cool is that?"

"Oh." sighed James. "So Sirius is drunk too?"

"Yeah. And now I am going to go back to the dorms... And by the way I think Lily was upset, m-mabey you should go comfort her later...." she slurred while staggering towards the portrait hole.

"Wait!" he said while grabbing her and kissing her. Now there are many reasons not to kiss a drunk girl. But there are many advantages to kissing a drunk girl. Unless she is you best friends girlfriend.

"What the-" she slurred while pushing him away, but he pulled her back and continued to kiss, putting his tongue into her mouth. It tasted like a mix of beer and strawberry.

"James," she moaned in between kissing, "I think this isn't right..."

"No." James said, "Trust me, its fine." he added while taking his hand and putting it in her shirt, about to fondle her...

"Seriously!" she giggled while pushing him away. "I really have to go to bed." and with that, she walked away, falling into the wall only twice before reaching her dorm.

James sighed again. Now he wasn't only in hot water with Lily, but with Veronica, AND Sirius, her bOYFRIEND. "I hate hormones... Tomorrow is going to be a loong day.." he muttered while loosening his tie and trudging up to his dorm.

The next morning, Veronica woke up and her head was pounding. She rolled over in her bed, almost getting sick after smelling the saltwater that was all over her pillow. "What the fuck..." she moaned.

"Vee!" yelled Tori as she rushed over. "Are you okay?????"

"Hell no, my head kills and I smell like the mother fucking lake." she said.

"Well you don't remember anything from yesterday?" asked Devonny from across the room, where she was stroking Lily's hair as the girl was curled up a ball at the end of her bed, sobbing.

"Only going to detention but not going to detention.." she thought.

"Well two went to the lake and swam in your underwear with Sirius, then you got drunk off berries, but Sirius is a good person who cares about you so I don't think he did anything." explained Adele. "And I don't think he has the urge as bad as James..." Lily sniffled.

"And what happened to Lily?" Veronica asked while rolling out of bed, hitting the floor, and scrambling over to her. "And what the hell did James do this time?"

"James tried to touch me even though I said no." whispered Lily as her body began to quiver.

"No he didn't!!!!!" yelled Veronica as she hugged Lily, forgetting about her headache.

"Yes, and a fourth year saw him kiss you!" she sobbed.

"What the-" said Veronica. "Lily I was drunk, I swear I didn't mean to-"

"I am not mad at you, he tried to fondle you! But luckily you had enough sense to push him away-"

"HE TRIED TO WHAT?" She yelled, making her hangover headache like 10 times worse.

"He tried to take of your shirt!" said Lily before flopping down on the bed and crying.

"FUCK!" yelled Veronica as she stormed out of the dorm, still wearing a soaking wet white t shirt and an equally as wet skirt.

"Wait, Miss Wet T-shirt contest, change your clothes. James doesn't talk to faces, he talks to-" began Tori, but she had left already.

Devonny frowned to herself as she hugged Lily. "This isn't the time to tell them about me..." she thought as a silent tear fell down her face, as well.

Veronica stormed into the seventh year boys dorms, seeing Remus in the corner frowning and shaking his head, James groaning and hitting himself, and Sirius was standing around and frowning as well.

"Veronica!" he spoke as soon as she came in.

"This!-" said Veronica while slapping him very hard, "-Is for getting me drunk, leaving me, and probably doing things to me!"

"I swear I didn't-" be began, but she rounded on James.

"You ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LILY? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screamed while slapping him as hard as she possible could.

"I- I didn't mean for it to go that far and-"

"HOW COULD YOU TOUCH LILY WHEN SHE SAID NO? AND HOW COULD YOU TRY TO DO THE SAME TO ME?"

"Well I was caught up in the moment and you were drunk and-"

"SO IT WAS OKAY TO TOUCH ME BECAUSE I AM DRUNK!?" she screamed while slapping him again.

"Hormones." said James before hanging his head ins silence.

"And Sirius, I believe you, but just don't leave me drunk around overly-horny assholes?" she said quickly before rushing out of the dorms.

"Shit.. I messed up.." groaned James. "Lily probably won't even talk to me. And we still have to go to the ball together."

"At least Veronica isn't too mad at me." said Sirius. "And I really didn't do anything to her.. I have respect for girls." he said while glaring at James.

"Look I am sorry I kissed her, I got out of control." said James.

"Whatever. I just need some time to think, okay? And I won't be at Quidditch practice today." he said while storming out of the room.

"Remus." said James. "What do I do?"

"I don't know James, it looks like you really screwed up." said Remus. "And I can't give you my advice."

"Please, I really need it." moaned James.

"Well you have ever listened before, but here goes..." he took a deep breath. "Just leave Lily alone. Don't bug her, let it sort of fade out. Let her come to you." Remus said wisely.

"But-"

"No buts, that's my advice. Just try and listen for once?" said Remus.

"Okay, thanks." said James. "Now shall we share a manly embrace?"

"Nah, let's just shake hands instead." and it was so.

James changed into his Quidditch robes, not excited for Saturday morning practice. He trudged out onto the pitch to see his cheerful team, all lined up, waiting for practice to start.

"Hello Mister Potter." said Veronica darkly with an bittersweet grin on her face.

"Veronica, hi. Well everyone, put away your brooms. We don't need practice in the air, so we are doing dry lands." He said lamely. "Sprint from one end of the pitch to the other until I tell you to stop. Now go."

All of the younger team members who worshipped James sprinted eagerly, but Veronica yawned and sat down on the ground.

"You have to run like everyone else on the team, Veronica." said James, carefully choosing his words.

"No, I fancy having a rest. Just do me a favor and don't try to fondle me whilst I sleep." she snapped while laying on the ground.

"Look, I am sorry. I know what I did was inexcusable." mused James.

Veronica rolled over onto her back. "Yeah, all I have been hearing lately is 'Sorry Veronica, I was wrong' and 'I am so sorry, it won't happen again.' I mean how many fucking second chances am I supposed to give? Actually, I am actually up to 5th chances with Sirius." she said in a tired voice.

"I know, and if you don't want to accept my apology its alright." he frowned.

"Its okay, whatever. I know you are actually just a decent person who made a mistake and got caught up in the moment. Plus I am drop dead sexy and extremely irrisistable. The tough part is not getting my acceptance, it's Lily's. And Sirius's."

"Yeah." sighed James. "How is she?"

"Well she is pretty upset. And she doesn't plan on talking to you ever again." said Veronica as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Shit. And Sirius won't talk to me either I guess." James said.

"Yeah, well you tried to fuck his girlfriend." laughed Veronica. "I am pretty dumb when I am drunk, aren't I?"

"I'm not in the mood for this." sighed James as he sat down on the ground as well.

"Actually, a little laugh is just what you need. Let's go down to Hogsmeade and just let loose and chill out." said Veronica.

"So _now_ you want to have fun with me?" asked James blankly.

"No you retard. I mean like go in some shops, take your mind off things."

"Ok, let's go."

"What about your team?"

"The pitch is over a mile long round trip, and we are all out of shape, they won't make it back before dark."

"Cool." said Veronica as she and James got up, and began to plan the best route to sneak into town.

Back up in the girl's dorms, Lily sighed and rolled out of bed after a long sleep. "Afternoon, Lils." said Devonny as she put down the magazine she was reading.

"What are you still doing here Dev? Shouldn't you be put enjoying the sunshine?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up so we can chill or whatever." replied Dev. "And I bought you the newest issue of Vogue! Pre-read to be sure its a good one."

"Thanks." sniffled Lily. "You are a good friend."

"You are surrounded by good friends. I bet Vee would be right here if she didn't have quidditch." said Dev as she magicked some ice cream and tissues with her wand. "Now empty a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a box of Kleenex while you talk to me."

"Ok... well I think I made a horrible mistake Dev." said Lily as she tucked into the ice cream.

"How? James was the creep, not you." said Dev with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I was a little over dramatic, I mean I said no and all, but I was too harsh and now I am sobbing so much I may drown in my tears..."

"How many times did he keep going after you said no?"

"Two, then I bailed out." answered Lily.

"Tsk tsk, that's what you get for dating an overly-horny guy. But what do you think, I mean was the ship that good that it's worth a second chance?" asked Devonny.

"Well... I just don't know."

"Just give it time, then."

"Thanks, Devonny, you are the best cosmic advisor."

"No prob, thats what I do. Now Degrassi marathon is on, let's watch the tele so we can see relationships that are even more troubled than yours!"

Lily laughed as Devonny conjured another spoon, and the girls watched TV while eating high-cal ice cream.

Back to Veronica and James, the duo were hunched over and walking underneath James's invisibility cloak, looking at the Marauders map as they climbed up a marble staircase leading to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Dissendum." said James as he tapped the hump on the witch's back, opening a small hole.

"I'm impressed with all this rule-breaking technology." laughed Veronica.

"Ladies first." said James. Veronica shrugged and hoisted herself down into the hole. James followed and soon they emerged in the cellar of Honeydukes Sweet Shoppe.

"So where to?" asked James.

"Lets get ice cream on the corner and walk to the Shreiking Shack." said Veronica.

"But why?" asked James.

"You will see." said Veronica as they snuck out of the cellar.

So they got ice cream and began to walk.

"Have you noticed.." said Veronica. "That the shrieking shack is only haunted once a month?"

James faltered. Did she know about Remus's secret? "Yeah, I know. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah and lately there have been reported haunts, more than their regular pattern." Veronica continued.

"Wait, so you go around timing when this place is haunted, and determine irregular patterns? I never knew you had a brain, Veronica. All I knew was you had huge knockers.. I mean.. nothing.. yeah..."

"Don't go there Potter. And i don't plan this shit, Nat, y'know that smart Ravenclaw? Well she planned this all and was boring me half to death with the details. And I remember when Lily was passed out in the loos... that was no coincidence. And I took your map when Sirius invited me into the dorms and did some research about it-"

"Hold it! You were in the boys dorms alone with Sirius? And you stole the map?"

"Yes and yes. Now let me continue before I hex you. Now anyway, that stall leads down to the Shreiking Shack as well as the path under that tree. And My dimwitted friends may not have notices, but Cris has been missing over a month. And there is no way she is shagging Josh 24-7 for that long."

"Oh snap! Peter has been gone a while too!"

"Yeah you dimwit. Two people missing from about the same time on, extra people in the Shreiking Shack, its too particular to be a coincidence."

"Wow, I am impressed. Who knew you were so logical?"

"Well I always have been but I hide it well. So the point is, we have to go in the shreiking Shack. I KNOW that Cris and that kid Peter are in there. I have this weird ESPN instinct...."

"You mean ESP?"

"Don't kill me with the details. So here's The Plan, we hop the fence and go on in there!"

"Can't we think of something a little less... barbaric? Possibly better planned?" asked James.

"Alright Head Boy, show me what ya got."

"Well we will need numbers, and out wands. They might help in case... in case we need them."

"Good point, so I will round up Sirius and Lily and... right.. they won't want to come near you, will they? " said Veronica.

"Well we need them, so I guess the Plan is off till further notice." said James.

"So turn yourself from and asshole to a not-asshole, and soon. That settles that. Now what do we do in the mean time?" she asked.

"Um... get more ice cream." said James.

"Your treat." smiled Veronica as they walked back down the hill.

Back to the castle again, Lily and Devonny were sitting in the same spot as they were hours before, gazes fixated at the Television screen.

"Hullo." said Adele as she waled into the dorms and plopped down on the bed.

"Hurry up, Caitlyn's Way is coming on. Ah! I love TV!" cheered Devonny.

"Caitlyn's Way... wasn't that a show about a girl who went from City Druggie to Redneck, but it got cancelled because it sucked and nobody watched it?" asked Adele.

"Yeah, but her brother is hot." said Devonny. "Woot, holler to Griffin." Adele conjured some popcorn.

"So where is Tori?" asked Lily.

"I dunno... she went off to the bathroom. I guess she will be back later." shrugged Adele.

"Whatever. Where is Vee... practice ended a long time ago, didn't it?" asked Devonny.

"Probably headed off to dinner. Let's go follow in her footsteps." said Adele as she hoisted herself up.

"Coming Lils?" Devonny asked as they headed out the door.

"Sure.." said Lily. "In a sec. I have to change into some different and less revealing clothes.."

"Just don't turn into a prude!" yelled Dev as she and Adele trooped down the stairs, to see none other than Remus and Veronica sitting on the couch watching James and Sirius talk in what seemed to be a very interesting conversation.

"Come join the party." cheered Veronica as the girls plopped down in some armchairs.

"Man.. how could you do that? To my girlfriend? We made a brother's pact and everything." Sirius asked James, oblivious to the crowd of listening people.

"You tell him!" cheered Veronica.

"I-I don't know, I was all caught up in the moment... but what do I have to do to get forgiveness?" asked James.

"Make him do 150 sit-ups hanging from a bar while wearing a bikini!" yelled Veronica. "Wait... do we really want to see that?"

"Well... I guess I can forgive you if you do all my homework this year." said Sirius.

"I do all of your homework already." said James.

"Ok, well I guess I forgive you then." smiled Sirius as he and James shook hands.

Just then. Lily walked down the stairs. She saw James and thought about going back up, but she had to talk to him.

"Lily.." spoke James softly.

"Nice to make up. but I have to go.. and.. yeah." said Sirius as he got up. He was followed by Remus, Devonny and Adele, but Veronica stayed. "Veronica, come on."

"I can't, I wanna see the sentimental conversation!"

"Veronica, I will do your homework since I no longer have to do mine"' said Sirius.

"Sweet! Later, Lily and James." said Veronica as she smiled and walked out.

James and Lily stood in absolute silence, both waiting for the other to make a move.

"I'm sorry." said James softly. "I should have respected you. But I didn't. And it was stupid." said James while moving forward and taking Lily's hands in his.

"Well.." said Lily.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked while looking deep into her eyes.

Lily looked back at his eyes, so caring and innocent. But she had made a decision, and there was no changing her mind now.

"James." she said, faltering slightly while trying to find the right words.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

EVIL CLIFFIE! 0o Review if you wants to find out what happened! And if you don't review, I will send some rabid spamming emailer's your adress. BEWARE MY ONLINE WRATH!


	10. THE PLAN! and Farkle

YAY! AN UPDATE! And this a part in chapter makes the story seem harshly AU...

CHAPTER 10: THE PLAN! AND THE CHAPTER WITH A RELEVANT TITLE! And Everyone, im me at prettyinpink5499 if you have any comments or ideas or whatnot.

reviewers:

monkeysme: BAD CLIFFIES!

Lady Of Light Galadriel: Thanks

Craymadness: Thanks

hpandfriendsruletheworld: woop, thanks.

ronweasleykiller: Lol, thanks.

BlackFox: Thanks for the review!

Jenna: Woop woop!

maniac person: Why thank you :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily pulled her hands out of James's grasp.

"I can learn to forgive, but not forget. I still have feelings for you.. but.. well lets just say we can be friends."

"So there is no hope of getting back together?" asked James in a hurt voice.

"I... don't know." said Lily as she gave James one last look before walking to the portrait hole.

James sighed, knowing he had screwed up his chance with Lily.

"Wait up, Lils" yelled Veronica as she rushed into the common room while carrying a package.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Remember when I sent that package to Jake, my bro, a month or so ago?" she said while sitting down and tearing at the wrapping of the package.

"Yeah." said Lily softly as she, Devonny, Remus, Adele, James, Lily, and Sirius all gathered round.

"Well my brother in the department of Magical Creatures pulled through." beamed Veronica as she held up a small potted plant.

"No, its the fire-breathing fly trap.. from Herbology!" gasped Adele.

"Hell yes, and his name is... um.. Farkle. Isn't he just too fucking cute?" smiled Veronica as she hugged the potted plant.

"Cute?" asked Remus.

"Yeah." said Veronica as the plant burped, setting her hair on fire. "SHIT!" she yelled while throwing Farkle at James and grabbing her wand, extinguishing the flame.

James caught the plant and quickly shoved it back at veronica.

"So he needs a spot of training? Well we need him later today." she winked at James.

"What?" asked Lily.

"James and I have formulated.. A PLAN!" said Veronica as she stroked Farkle.

"A Plan?" asked Remus.

"No, THE PLAN!" cheered Veronica.

"Um, pardon my language, but What The Fuck?" asked Devonny.

"Ok, let's start with the basics... has anyone noticed that Cris has been gone for almost a month?" asked Veronica patiently.

"She has been with Josh-" began Adele.

"NO! I saw Josh yesterday. He hasn't seen her wither. And we have other disappearances as well. Anyone remember that little spazzoid Peter?"

"Peter! We forgot all about him! He has been missing forever!" said Remus.

"AHA, Thats right. For exactly the same amount of time. And now Tori is missing. Where was Cris last seen? Heading towards the girl's loos before visiting Josh. Where was Peter last seen? Going in the direction of the girls loos. Where was Tori last seen? EXACTLY! Girls loos!"

"Vee, this is really freaking me out. Why the hell is everyone disapearing in the bathrooms? And what exactly is this plan?" asked Adele.

Lily was shooting glances over at James, and so was he. Once their eyes met, but they quickly returned to shiftily glancing. Neither were freaked out about all the crazy madness going on, in fact they weren't even listening.

"Ok, to explain what the hell is going on, I have a special guest... NAT!" yelled Veronica as she flicked her wand, and Natalie Tingir appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hey everyone!" she cheered.

"Do you care to explain what is going on?" asked Remus.

"Well I was told not to loose everyone in the technicalities, but basically either Cris or Peter has been possesed by an evil force, which caused them to take two other people down a secret passageway that leads right into the Snogging Shack." explained Nat.

"Snogging shack?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"Ooo, I mean Shreiking Shack!" blushed Nat. "My bad. So anyway, There are 3 hostages in the _Shreiking_ Shack, and we have to go get them before any permanent damage is done." she smiled.

"So here comes the Plan! We all get our wands I bring Farkle for protection, half of us storm the entrance by the Whomping Willow, which will also lead to the Snog- uh- Shreiking Shack, and the other half go through the loos to check if there is any kind of trap and to look at any evidence. We all meet and take the place by storm, placing silencing and bonding spells on anyone there. FIGHT TO THE DEATH EVERYONE!" yelled Veronica.

"I can't think of any way I would rather spend my Saturday night." said Sirius sarcastically. Veronica glared at him. "I mean, uh, great plan, time to go save the girls! And Peter."

"Thats it! So me, Sirius, James, and Lily take the willow entrance because, well I wanna go that way and Nat, Adele, Dev, and Remus go to the loos and Nat will show you the entrance. Dev, call my cell phone if there are any problems, and with an X and an O, we are out like WHOA!" yelled Veronica as she trooped off and through the portrait hole.

"She is literally mad, that one..." sighed Nat as she stared at Remus and began to giggle. You get to come with me!" she cheered.

"Greeat.." sighed Remus as Dev frowned, Adele stifled her laughs, and the posse walked out of the common room and up the stairs.

"Are you two lovers coming?" asked Sirius as he held open the portrait.

"We aren't lovers!" said Lily and James at the same time, James sounding depressed and Lily sounding insulted.

"Whatever." laughed Sirius as they all got out of the portrait hole to follow Veronica.

xoxo

"Veronica, _when_ did you think of all of this?" asked Lily as the four students traipsed across the now darkening grounds.

"Yesterday in the shower. I was hit with this sense of... WHOA! And then I put the pieces together and decided to take action, but I waited until Farkle came. For drama. Anywho, James said we should bring more people into this little rescue shindig." Veronica explained.

"Well this is the craziest thing I have ever done in my life. Besides dating James." said Lily with a lighthearted laugh. James blushed a little.

"Are you sure that they are in the Shreiking Shack? I have been in there, I mean, near here and didn't hear any people." Sirius said while stuttering a little in the middle.

"You have been in the tree?" asked Veronica. "Before now?"

"No, of course not.." said Sirius quietly.

"I think everyone in Seventh year knows besides you, Vee. Can I tell her?" Lily asked James and Sirius.

"Fine, but don't let Remus know you know." said James.

"I'll explain." offered Sirius. And with that, he bean to tell Veronica the whole story about Remus as a werewolf as where everyone went once a month.

xoxo

Back to the other crew.. Nat was leading them all to the girls loos.

"This is absolutely bloody crazy." said Adele as she shook her head. "I am pretty sure that Tori just got lost, I mean possessed living under a tree and through a toilet? Sounds weird. Is it All Fools day, by chance?"

"No, it's October. And it is completely logical. The hauntings at the Shreiking Shack are way off their usual monthly times.." said Nat. "And with Lord Voldermort peeping around, who knows what could be up." Nat shivered.

"So we are running into the girl's bathroom and flushing ourself down the chamber pots on the off chance that the most powerful guy in the world, the guy that wants us all dead, is hiding out there using our friends as bait?" asked Remus. Devonny nodded. "Self sacrafice, low chance of survival. Let's do it."

"Thats the spirit." said Adele halfheartedly, nerves were starting to kick in for everyone.

"Here we are." said Devonny as they all crept into the bathroom, hesitating in the doorway.

"Hello?" asked Devonny. her voice echoed. "Seems empty."

"No time to second guess." said Adele as she rushed over to the stall. "So how do I get through?" she asked.

"I dunno about this spur of the moment thing." commented Devonny. "Could be pretty bad..."

"MY best friend is trapped down there with a psycho, I need to get in there!" said Adele. "Plus it isn't _so_ spur of the moment, Nat has been planning forever... well taking statistics forever. WHATEVER!" she yelled.

"Just get in and I will flush you." said Nat uncertainly.

"Ok, see you all down there!" said Adele as she hopped on into the toilet and got flushed down.

Everyone stared apprehensively at the toilet.

"Ladies first." smiled Remus as Devonny stepped in, and he flushed her down. Dev grabbed his tie, and Remus went down with her.

"Wait..." said Nat. "Who will flush me down?!"

xoxo

Back to the Willow..

"Wow!" gasped Veronica as Sirius finished his story and they approached the Willow Tree. It was already dark out. "That is really unfortunate, and a great way to kill time while walking."

"Ok, so who is gonna lead us into the tree?" asked Lily as she took a fateful step forwards. James gasped as he saw a branch heading straight for her. He quickly picked up a long stick and prodded the not, making the branch of the Willow stop inches over Lily's head.

"Holy shit." said Veronica as she stared at the scene before her.

"That was a close one." gasped James as he dropped the stick back on the ground. "You okay, Lily?"

"I'm okay.. er, thanks." she said, still in a bit of shock.

"No prob." said James.

"Ok come on, let's go inside before it starts up again." said Sirius as he crawled into the hole at the base of the tree, followed by Veronica, James and Lily.

"So, experts of the underground night wandering, how long is this path?" asked Veronica as she ducked her head to keep it form hitting a chunk of rock.

"A few more minutes..." said James. Farkle burped again, illuminating the path.

"Bloody Hell!" said Sirius urgently as he rushed forwards, seeing a limp figure lying on the ground.

"Oh my god!" gasped Lily.

"Shit!" yelled the figure as she stood up and brushed some mud off of her shoulder. "Why did I have to travel by toilet!?"

"Adele you scared me!" laughed Veronica while she held out her free hand to help her friend up.

"Yeah, well look at my robes! I am totally unfashionable. What if I run into my boyfriend?"

"I doubt your younger and more desperate boyfriend would care, even if he was taking a midnight stroll under a tree." said Veronica.

_WOOOOOSH!! _

Devonny and Remus came flying out of a hole in the wall, landing smack on top of Sirius.

"Oy! What are you covered in?" asked Sirius, pushing the two off of him.

"You don't want to know." said Remus as he brushed himself off.

"Well at least we met up, now let's keep going.." said Veronica as everyone trudged on, unaware of what lay ahead. Pretty soon they got to a door, the one leading directly into the Shack.

"Well whatever happens in there, I LOVE YOU ALL. And if I don't make it, Sirius, you can have my handcuffs. Oh and James and Remus, I spose you can take my mismatched sock collection. Adele, you Cris and Tori take my straightening iron and cool bath bubbles, plus my Vogue subscription. Someone send Farkle to my other brother, I think he is in Ravenclaw.. AND Dev and Lily, take everything else!" said Veronica dramatically.

"Interesting will, but we will all be fine." said James unconvincingly.

"Well lead the way, Big Head Boy." said Veronica.

James reached his hand forward and touched the knob... he twisted it until he heard a click, then flung it open.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I AM MASTER OF EVIL CLIFFIES! Muahahahhahah ect ect.

Review pur-lease! AND SAY HOLLER IF YOU HEART FARKLE! Holller!


	11. Duel under a Tree

Muahahahaha ect ect ect, time for a new chapter.

But first, thanks reviewers:

Jenna: I heart Farkle like a fat child loves cake!

Crazymadness: yes, A PLAN!

BlackFox84: thanks for the review, and the cliffhangers truly are evil

Nat: You have a bigger part then most and JAMES IS HOT. And I truly hope he doesn't randomly read fanfiction. And if he is reading, this is not lizzy. I swear.

monkeysme: Thanks

ONWARD! YO!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Holy Shit!" yelled Veronica after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Erm.. hello.. friends." said a familiar wheezy voice. The seven teens came not upon Lord Voldermort torturing innocent students, but Peter standing in the middle of the room with Cris and Tori hovering in the corner, scared as hell and tied to a pole.

"So much for needing our elite force." said James as he put his wand down.

"HELP ME!" shreiked Cris. Veronica looked over and gasped as she saw Cris's long, gorgeous hair cut just below her chin. "HE CUT MY HAIR! AND TRIED TO MOLEST ME!!"

"AND I'M NEXT!" yelled Tori. "HELP, I SPEND TOO MUCH MONEY PUTTING THE ADORABLE LITTLE HILIGHTS IN!"

"Peter, what are you doing? If you are trying to be kinky then you find girls who actually want you and you handcuff them. Then you take their clothes off, not cut their hair." explained Sirius.

"DON'T GIVE HIM THAT IDEAAAAAAAA!" wailed Cris.

"Peter, would you kindly care to explain?" asked Lily as she, too, lowered her wand.

"We were... um... er... having.. and doing...." he stuttered.

"T-t-today j-junior." mocked Veronica. "I thought this was an emergency, now I just wanna get my friends back so I can go watch tele and eat pretzels. I especially fancy the ones covered in chocolate .." she mused.

"Ok Peter, lets untie the girls and we can hire you some prostitutes, or watch Girls Gone Wild..." said James as he walked towards Cris and Tori.

"No! Stupefy!" yelled Peter as he pulled out his wand and stunned James.

"Wow! Peter knows how to use a wand!" laughed Veronica, obviously not comprehending the hardship of the situation.

"Hey.. You have b-blonde.. hair!" yelled Peter as he said another spell, sending Veronica to woosh across the room and join the other 2 tied up girls. Farkle dropped onto the ground.

"What the fuck!" yelled Veronica. "I do not want to be part of any kinky activity today!"

"Stupefy!" said Lily as she stepped forward with her wand, but Peter managed to dodge the shot of light, then render a simple body bind spell, leaving Lily paralyzed and lying on top of James.

"Mancifu!" yelled out Sirius, but Peter sheilded the spell and Sirius ended up with legs that wouldn't stop dancing.

"Oh shit!" he yelled while trying to control his legs.

"Prectifus Totalis!" Yelled Devonny as she lunged forward, but Peter shifted all of his porky weight aside and the spell hit Adele, who was trying to free the other girls. She fell to the ground stiff as a board, the body-bind taking full affect.

"Peneira!" yelled Peter, hitting Remus and exposing a huge gash on the side of his head.

"Screw the magic Dev! Do it the muggle way!" yelled Veronica as she kicked an empty firwhiskey bottle onto the floor.

"Accio Bottle!" yelled Devonny as a last resort, before quickly jumping on Peter and smashing the glass on his head.

"Someone give me a good charm! He could wake up any second! yelled Dev as she freaked out.

"Screw the spell, untie us!" yelled Veronica.

Devonny quickly ran over and untied the three girls.

"Now what?" Tori asked as she shook out her arms.

"Um.. I dunno." shrugged Veronica. "Lily is the charms genius, not me."

"But you got an E on your OWL! Now THINK VERONICA!" yelled Cris frantically as Peter began to stir.

"Fuck... I really have no idea.. um.. The only thing that comes to mind is... WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" she yelled while pointing her wand at a couch, it leavitated in the air.

"Honestly, thats first year! I can do better."

"What? Its so cool! And at least I thought of something-" began Veronica, but the Peter stunned Tori and Cris before he sprang up and tackled her.

"EEEEEEEEEW! DORK'S HANDS! ON MY WAIST! TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shreiked, appauled at the thought of Peter.. touching her.

The couch she was charming fell from midair and hit Adele, knocking her over and cracking her leg. "Ouch...." she whined. Peter got off of Veronica, who was too mortified to move, and rounded on Devonny.

"Conflilamoris!" spat Devonny. Nothing happened. And in this few seconds of confused down time, Devonny lunged forwards and poked Peter's eye out with her wand.

As he shouted in pain, Veronica rolled over and yelled a countercurse to Sirius's dancing legs. "I can't find my wand, DO SOMETHING!"

"Scourgify!" he yelled. Bubbles began to pour out of Peters mouth.

"Lunctious!" yelled Peter through the bubbles, causing Sirius to clutch his stomach in pain. Then he began to barf up slugs.

"Gross!" squealed Devonny as she jumped away.

"Lamiente!" yelled Peter, causing Devonny to freeze in her tracks. Slowly, and through painful yells, her whole body turned to stone.

"Dev! Peter, thats not cool." frowned Veronica.

"And I have something just as fun for you." laughed Peter as he stepped over, wand raised. Veronica quickly scrambled to her feet, and smacked Peter's hand, causing the wand to fly away. Cris managed to shake off her spell, and she quickly grabbed the wand.

"Do something!" yelled Veronica as she kicked Peter in the balls."I don't know how long I can pretend I know how to fight."

"Okay, um... Lamiente!" yelled Cris, causing Peter to turn into a stone statue, just like Devonny. For a few seconds, nobody moved.

"Are you okay, Vee? asked Cris as she bent over Veronica, who was sitting on the ground next to Farkle, who had conveniently enough been napping.

"Fine, just fine." said Veronica. "Just some battle scars." she brushed her sleeve over the large gash on the side of her arm, attempting to stop the blood flow. "I s'pose we ought to try and cure the others.. And all I have to say is Who taught Peter to duel?"

"Who knows." said Cris as she walked over to Tori, and began to shake her in an attempt to break her slumber.

"Here, eat this. Well try to force it down in between slugs." Veronica told Sirius as she handed him a small pill. He shoved it down his throat and swallowed, and he immediatley ceased throwing up.

"Thanks." he grumbled while Vee helped him to his feet. "What the hell just happened?"

"Peter is possesed!" said Tori as she ran a finger through her still long, blonde and blue hair. "He tried to cut off my hair for some evil potion..." she shrugged.

"He already cut mine." pouted Cris while she pressed a rag against Remus's cut head.

"He wasn't possesed, thats Muggle Exorcism, like in the corny movie." frowned Veronica. "Ever heard of the impervious curse? Voldermort obviously put him under it."

"So how do we get it out of him?" asked Remus.

"Durr, memory modiying potion." said Veroncia as if it were obvious. "Like in Potions."

"And considering 17 year olds did it, the Lamient curse should wear off soon, we may need to brew the potion right in here." said Sirius.

"Lily would rememeber the instructions. Right Lil?" asked Veronica

Silence.

Everyone turned to see Lily laying on top of James, exactly where she had fallen.

"They look so cute together. Should we laugh at the interesting position they are in until they wake up and relaize it, or should we move them?" asked Adele.

"Laugh at them." grinned Veronica. "Lily is gonna spaz out."

"Wha?" asked Lily as she partially drifted out of her sleep at the sound of her name.

"So my guess is you have forgiven James?" grinned Sirius.

Lily opened her eyes and finally realized that she was lying on top of James.

"Ah!" she yelled while rolling over and off of him. "And what happened?" she asked, looking around at all of the injuries.

"Voldermort put the impervious curse on Peter, he tried to cut off and collect all of the blonde hair to make some sort of evil potion for Voldermort, and the rest ofus here just fought a long and bloody battle while you were serenely resting on top of your lover." explained Veronica.

"No wonder he could duel! If he wasn't under the curse, he probably wouldn't have been able to think of something to say, nor would he have the time to stutter it out." laughed James while applying a bonding spell to Adele's broken leg.

"Ok, away from Peter insulting and back to Potions. For the memory whatsit, we need moonstone, newt's tail,-" Remus looked on the floor, saw a newt, and picked it up. "- the toenail of a dog, and... oh what the hell was the last thing? Ugh I can't remember! And I know it was important!" groaned Veronica.

"Yeah... it was like... Pixie Wings!" cheered Lily.

"Yeah! Now Adele, you and Tori go to the hospital wing, Cris you go to Dumbledore, and James go get the Pixie wings, like steal them from Lavalus's office, because we have everything else we need right here." ordered Veronica as Lily dumped Peter's potion out of the cauldron and began to brew a new one.

"Oh and we need Veela hair! Cris, do ya mind having bangs?" asked Veronica.

"When I come back." sighed Cris as she tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"Oh god." sighed James. "Veronica, can you please move your bloody plant?"

"Right." said Veronica as she bent down to pick up Farkle, who had lodged himself in front of the door.

Cris pulled on the door again, but it wouldn't open.

"Nw open it for real, this is a crisis." sighed Tori.

"I seriously can't, its jammed!" cried Cris.

"Let a man handle this one." said Sirius as he walked up to the door and tugged as hard as he could, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Alohamora." said Veronica lazily as she swished her wand. Nothing happened.

"It was magicked shut and the curse doesn't work." groaned James as he flopped down.

"Well I can.. um.. karate chop it!" yelled Devonny as she flung herself against the door. "Not."

"Um.. Nat! She didn't get through so we should call her!" cheered Adele as she grabbed Veronica's mobe and dialed the number.

(mobe cell phone.. for the unanimated.)

Everyone watched in silence as Adele yelled dramatically on the phone and jumped around. She was talking away with a look of triumph on her face, but she suddenly frowned.

"Whats wrong?" asked Lily.

Adele took a deep breath, as if deep in thought, before replying woefully.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

YAY OR NAY? I say yay, especially after another cliffie! REVIEW YALL 


	12. Transition Phase: FRENCH DAY

Wow, you get to find out the solution to last chapter's CLIFFIE.

but first we must pay thanks to reviewers as per usual:

Motty: YAY! Thanks much

Tim and Fate: Thanks for the review.

Jenna: JAMES CRAFA IS HOT! And he asked me to watch his binder during gym b.c I couldn't play. Then he said thank you and smiled. So sweet. (Again, if he reads this, it IS NOT the Lizzy from biology. NO WAY.) And so is Farkle. And lily and James are just to destined

SappJody: Thanks and heres an update

Nat: YAY!

monkeysme: MARGARITAS! ::chugs one:: yum!

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanks

Patricia123: thanks for the review.

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Adele frowned, "Nat can't get into the potions office because Lavalus is there, and we can't get Pixie wings."

"Darn! here the hell can we find a Pixie?" groaned Veronica as she slumped against the wall.

"NOVA!" yelled James as if the idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered the first day of school, when he was searching for Peter. "You will be back!" trilled the pixie. Those words echoed in his mind as clear as ever.

"Gazuntite." said Veronica as she sat on the floor playing with her wand.

"No, I know a fairy named Nova! She was put in a portrait on the fourth floor I think... near the girls bathroom!" said James.

"Notice how our lives revolve around the loos." said Veronica sarcastically.

"Adele, tell Nat to go to the fairy portrait and pluck her wings!" ordered James. Adele did as she was told and rang Nat back and began to elaborate the newest idea. She cheered excitedly and gave everyone a thumbs-up.

"What happens next? Do we pace around deep in thought, or just sit here pretending to ponder?" asked Veronica. Nobody bothered to answer that question.

The rest of the night went oddly smooth. Nat came back with Nova the pixie, who had her wings taken off and sadly has to grow them back. Cris got bangs and an excruciatingly short hair cut, and Sirius transformed into a dog and got his toenail pulled off. After all that hassle, they managed to brew a potion and modify Peter's memory. He was in an odd trance, as most were after the impervius curse. He seemed even more twitchy and tense than usual, spazzing often as everyone was escorted into the castle and some to the hospital wing.

In fact, Dumbledore was so deeply impressed with their courage and brain-work that he didn't even remember to expel the 10 students that were wandering off grounds in the middle of the night while brewing complex and illegal potions.

But nobody actually knew about the secret tree path, because Veronica managed to slam Peter's body (before the potion) hard enough against the door to unjam it, freeing everyone so they could scurry away before the teachers and staff came.

Early the next morning, Lily and James, being head Girl and Boy, were called into Dumbledore's office to tell him all about the nights events while the others recuperated.

"Remember to tell about when I performed a proper levitation spell! Oh I was so proud of that." grinned Veronica as she watched James and Lily go up to Dumbledore's office guardian, the gargoyle.

"That, and how you managed to put it down right on top of Adele's leg." Lily laughed while telling the gargoyle the secret password before ascending up the stairs with James. Veronica shrugged and went off to find Sirius.

"Ahh, James and Lily. Welcome." smiled Dumbledore as he conjured up two chairs and gestured them to sit down. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Nothing, thanks." replied both Lily and James.

"Alright, fine. Now do either of you care to please fill me on on all of the details of your nightly duel?" he asked calmly.

"Well, it's kinda complicated.." said Lily softly. "And I got pulled into it all at the last moment."

"James?" prompted Dumbledore.

"It was all Veronica's idea." he blurted out defensively.

"Ah.. can someone please fetch her?" he asked.

"Sure." said James as he got up and walked out.

James walked down the corridor and into the Gryffindor common room, and he was releived to find Veronica and Sirius there eating some fries. He was also releived to see that they weren't making out. (yet.)

"Hey James." said Veronica as she swiped onto her empty plate a fry from Sirius' full one.

"Hey-" began James.

"Oy, that's mine!" huffed Sirius as he grabbed at the fry. Veronica snatched it off of her plate just in time.

"If you want it, ya gotta get it." she mused, placing the tip of the fry in her mouth and letting the rest dangle.

"Veronica, you have to-" said James, before being cut off again.

"Yum.." said Sirius as he bit the fry and kept nibbling until his lips reached Veronica's. "I don't quite know what I like better, french fries or french kissing."

"This isn't the time for that, I need to-" tried James again.

"Well you had better choose." said Veronica in a muffled voice, her lips still against his.

"You every time, Vee." he smiled while pulling her on top of him and putting his tounge in her mouth.

"I would tell you to get a room, but Dumbledore wants you, Veronica." cringed James.

"I will be back." groaned Veronica as she hopped off of her boyfriend's lap.

"You always have to spoil the fun, James." frowned Sirius as the other two walked out of the common room.

"And you need to burst in on my snogging time why again?" asked Veronica. "I mean it was French Day. We were even going to try to French kiss while eating French Toast."

"You need to explain the whole Peter under a tree thing." sighed James.

"Right. It was my crazy and spontaneous idea." she said while they returned to the Headmaster's office.

Lily was sitting in her chair, but Dumbledore was standing at the window, watching the trees change colors and shed their leaves.

"Ah, good you are here." he said while conjuring another chair.

"Won't be necessary, this is a quickie. I have, er, prior engagements." said Veronica. "Well there were extra hauntings at the shreiking shack and three people I knew were missing, the last place they were seen was the girls bathrooms, and we went down and found what we found. there, can go now?" she explained on one breath.

"Seems logical, you may go. But Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, stay please?" requested Dumbledore.

"Later." smiled Veronica as she flashed a word sign with her fingers, and slid off down the railing of the staircase. Then she rushed off, no doubt to meet Sirius.

"Well that was interesting. Anyway, how are plans for the Ball coming along?" he asked.

"Very well, we are almost done." beamed Lily.

"And what is the attire?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dress Robes." replied James while rumpling his hair. He hadn't had time to mess it up it in a while, and was sure that it was looking relatively neat.

"Ah.." sighed Dumbledore. "I was thinking this year would be positively great with costumes.. don't you think?"

"That would be cool!" said James.

"Except the ball is in like a week." said Lily.

"Time to post up emergency updates!" he cheered.

"Reckless." frowned Lily.

"I will get around to the posters and such. And I just wanted you two to know that I am very proud of the two of you. That's all." he smiled warmly.

Lily and James got up and quickly exited.

"He isn't a man of many words, is he?" commented James as they began to head up a set of stairs.

"Yeah, but now we have twice as much work to do, and people will be complaining and-" Lily's words were cut off by a small shreik as her foot got caught in a trick step that older students usually just jumped right over.

"Lily!" yelled James as he grabbed her arm and pulled her sinking body upward.

"Thanks." she gasped. "You really do have a knack for saving me, don't you?"

"Of course, damsels in distress like you need constant saving." he smiled.

"Yup." she smiled while pulling her hands from his an walking on. James frowned, I mean how unromantic?

"Lily!" said James, grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

James took a deep breath. He really wasn't quite used to sentimental things, but they might work on Lily. Who knows.

"I am sorry. I really am. I miss you so much and really want you as a girlfriend, and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready... so.. pleas take me back?" he pouted while getting down on one knee. It was dramatic plus he could see up her skirt.

"I.." stuttered Lily. She began to think hard.

"Please? You have no idea how much this means to me." he groaned.

"O.. okay. I accept." Lily said, the words coming from her heart more so than from her brain.

James's face lit up. He stood up and hugged her. She laughed inwardly at how pathetic he was, but it was cute. Plus he was hot. And a good kisser.

"Now what do you say we go and rummage through out wardrobes and try to find some clothes to wear to this ball?" asked Lily.

"We should steer clear of the common room.. Sirius and Veronica were having 'French Day...' and they probably got past the kissing part by now." said James.

"Good idea. The visiting out sick friends in the hospital sounded better to me anyway." said Lily.

"Cool." smiled James as he gave her a peck on the cheek, and the went in the opposite direction to the hospital wing, taking care to step over the trick stair.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I hope that tickles yer fancy. But it was a kinda boring transition chapter from the action, call it a climax if you will, to the next action. Revew on your way out, por favor, and if you have any suggestions and whatnot, I would lurve to hear them! :D


	13. SNOGGING! YAY!

YAY! Guess who's BACK(!) with a superspeedy update! LIZZY! And feel free to bother, I mean im me at PrettyInPink5499

Anyway, you know the drill, read the accordingly amusing thanks to reviewers, then read, then review.. blah!

BlackFox84: Thanks for the review

JENNA: YAY! YAYA! I am hyper! And there will be MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH more snogging before I am through! Like now for instance. and HOLLER FOR FRENCH DAY! LIZZY HEARTS JAMES AND KYLES PANTS.

Tim And fate: Thanks! Glad u like it.

Emily: Thanks much! I heart French day and I am not at all jealous of my OC and Sirius.... :-/ lol

Marty: ::HUGS!:: thats from the rad weasel over here! And of course James is still a pervert, just not a hands on pervert (at the mo).

MonkeySme: ITS A LIFELONG FRECH LOVE! And I absolutely heart James the perv. thanks for reviewing!

Nat: You didn't review but i know you eventually will.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

By the time Lily and James were back from the hospital wing (where everyone was all fine and well), there were posters and flyers all over school announcing that the Seventh year ball was now a costume party.

"How about I dress up as Adam and you be Eve?" winked Sirius at Veronica as they sat in the common room with Remus, Devonny and Peter.

"Didn't they run around naked?" said Peter as he began to twitch violently.

"Yeah..." grinned Sirius.

"I would love to run around Naked as a Jay Bird, but I already have a costume planned." said Veronica.

"What is it?" asked Remus.

"I can't tell you, but 2 days to the ball, so you will see." smiled Veronica. "Now I have to go get my costume ready, come along Dev." she said as the two girls dispersed up the stairs.

"What was that brill costume idea?" Devonny asked.

"You will see." she smiled before going behind the bohemian style dressing screen.

"A pirate?" cheered Veronica as she walked out from behind the screen wearing a pink corset-style tube top and a ruffled black skirt. She even bewitched her owl to look like a parrot.

"You look more like a prostitutioning ballerina, but looks pretty good otherwise."

"Ok what's you idea then?" asked Veronica as she waved her wand at the parrot, turning it back into her owl.

Devonny rolled up her skirt, unbuttoned her blouse a little, and grabbed some glasses and a book.

"Viola, naughty librarian!" she cheered.

"We both need to work on out costumes." frowned Veronica.

"That's an understatement." chuckled Lily as she walked in.

"Ok then what's your idea?" asked Veronica as she waved a wand at her clothes, changing them back to normal.

Lily snapped her fingers and her outfit morphed, changing her into a peasent top, gauzy skirt, pink sunglasses, and a headband that tied back her flowing red hair.

"A hippie?" snorted Devonny as she fell back onto the floor laughing.

"Go hug a tree, Lils." laughed Veronica as a lightbulb clicked in her head, and she began to run towards the exit. "I'm off, be back later."

"Where to?" asked Devonny through laughs as Lily threw her sunglasses at Dev.

"You will see." grinned Veronica as she grabbed her plant Farkle and dashed out.

"I don't even want to know what she is up to. Probably going to discover that there is some kind of hostage situation in the Forbidden Forest, and we need to compile a search and rescue team to save a bunch of centaurs form an evil Spider."

"Another one for Saint Mungo's?" said Devonny, still laughing at Lily dressed up as a hippie.

Lily laughed this time, throwing one of her brown hippie sandals at Devonny. "No, and if I am going, I am taking you with me. I'm not going without some hostages."

"You are criminally insane lately." laughed Devonny as she picked up a pillow and whacked Lily with it.

"Well I am in a strange mood since James and I got back together." she giggled while grabbing a pillow of her own.

"Good, a second chance for the future husband!" Devonny swung a pillow at Lily, but she ducked as Lily retaliated.

"He is so not gonna be my future husband, I mean what are the chances of that?"

(A/N: LOVE THE IRONY!!!!!!!! My English teacher would be proud of my literary techniques.)

"We have a quidditch game tomorrow, right?" Sirius asked James down in the common room. Remus and Peter were locked in an intense game of Wizard's chess.

"Oh snap! We do! I totally forgot I was too busy planning for the ball." James frowned as one of Remus's knights crushed Peter's pawn.

"Well shouldn't we gather whoever we can find and try to get a practice in?" asked Sirius as Veronica slid down the handrail of the staircase, and took off at a sprint towards the common room exit.

"Yeah, hold up Veronica!" James called after her.

"Can't gotta go, later." she said while flinging the portrait hole open and slamming it behinh her so hard that the Fat Lady began to yell at her.

"Ok fuck it, if we don't win then we lose." said James. Sirius let out a laugh.

"That was the most logical thing I have ever heard you say." said Remus as he ordered his queen to capture Peter's king, ending the chess game.

"Well I am a different man since Lily took me back." he grinned smugly.

"We have only heard you heroic and victoious story, oh 10 times?" yawned Remus.

"I don't mind hearing it again!" Peter stumbled over his words, eager to hear the details of the under-Lily's-skirt part.

"We would all love to hear." coughed Sirius. "But now that the girls are away to advise us against it, how about we have a little duel?" he said while standing up and grabbing his wand.

"You're on." said James as he Jumped up on the table, yelling 'Expecto Patronum' simultaneously with Sirius. The Silvery white dog controlled by Sirius began to bite James's stag, but it was retaliated with a charge forward.

Remus shook his head, but the shadow of a smile played on his lips as he conjured a hat to collect the numerous Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles, and Bronze Knuts that the onlookers tossed in donation as Sirius's Dog almost ripped the transparent and smoky head off of the Stag.

"Go Sirius!" swooned a third year girl as she batted her eyelashes pathetically, and Siirus winked at her, almost making her faint.

"Dueling Patronuses, what a great way to show off, break young hearts, and make money." Remus thought to himself while taking in more money.

x o x o

Veronica rushed down the corridors and up the marble staircase, running head on into someone.

"Ugh, can you please watch where you are... going.." she trailed off while staring into Severus Snape's face. "Snivelly? What are you doing here?"

"I dunno." he shrugged. "I-I just can't stop thinking about you." she stammered pathetically.

"Well I can, and I have to go so-" but Veronica's words were cut off by Severus putting his lips on hers and roughly pushing her into the wall. He forced his tounge in her mouth and she bit it hard while pushing him away. But not before he slipped a little piece of paper in her pocket.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Aw, I don't have time for this!!!!!" she yelled while rushing back off down the hall. Snivelly grinned at the thought of what he had just accomplished.

Veronica ran down the hall spitting and cursing. Had she really just gone to first base with the human slimeball? The thought made her queasy. She continued to stomp off down the hall until she reached the one-eyed witch with the hump on her back. A shrewd smile played on her lips as she spit one more time, tapping her wand on the witch's hump.

"Time for a little fun.." she grinned while hoisting herself into the passageway and disappearing from sight.

x o x o

Lily was in the library again later that evening, for the millionth time that week. Homework was piled upon her shoulders lately with the NEWT exams this year, plus Head Girl Duties. She sighed heavily while scribbling down some potions ingredients, but a hand slammed his textbook shut. Lily looked up and saw James Potter, a smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his playful brown eyes.

"What's up?" asked Lily softly while rubbing the slight tiredness out of her eyes.

"I was going to take a little stroll around the grounds, care to join me?" he asked suavely.

"Sure." Lily agreed as she gathered her books and and walked out of the library with James. A few minutes later they were walking across the grounds, the crisp grass crunching under their feet. James grabbed her hand, and she smiled while he lead her in the direction of the lake.

They didn't talk much while walking and settling down under a tree in the far side of the sparkling blue water. The sun was setting now, protruding oranges and pinks across the sky in a pretty display of color. James put an arm around Lily.

"You just brought me here to snog, didn't you?" Lily sighed.

"No, not at all." said James half-heartedly. "I wanted to, um, talk to you."

"Well I'm listening." said Lily as she gazed into his eyes, looking dreamy and tired.

"I wanted to apologize again, I was a huge ass and I will NEVER EVER do anything like that again. I know I almost lost you, and I don't know what I would do if I did." he said in a truthful way. James was slightly perplexed, for he wasn't used to being at the mercy of girls like this.

Lily laughed. James stared blankly at her as she just continued laughing, leaning back into the ground as she continued to chuckle, laughing for what seemed like the first time in a while, letting all of her stress out.

"What's so funny?" he asked while lying on his back next to her.

"You truly are pathetic, in a cute way. I forgave you already. It's just really funny how whenever we talk, you pour your soul out." she said between stifled laughs.

A sly smile spread across James's face. "If you forgave me then am I still allowed to kiss you?"

Lily's stomach moved soothingly up and down as she breathed deeply. "Well I dunno..."

"Please?" he pleaded, with a very attractive and hard to resist face. he and Lily say up.

"Well, okay." Lily smiled while putting her arm around James and softly kissing his cheek. He kissed her, running his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, and he placed his tongue in and began to massage hers.

Their tongues swirled as James stroked Lily's soft red hair as he tasted her sweet mouth. It began to lightly drizzle, but neither noticed nor cared. He wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, hugging her body close to him. She took her hand and brushed a piece of unruly black hair back onto his head, he enjoying her gentle touch. They sat there kissing for 30 minutes under the partial cover of the tree, but it began to rain harder and soon both were soaked.

"Hold on." mumbled James as Lily moved to his neck, placing multiple sucky kisses onto him. he took his robes off, leaving him in his shirt and pants, and covered the pair of them from the rain. Lily stopped kissing and audibly yawned.

"I'm tired.." she grumbled while cuddling into him.

"Me too. Let's just relax for a bit..." he said while locking his fingers in hers and wrapping his arm around her stomach. She smiled weakly and kissed him once more before closing her heavy eyes, James not far behind.

x o x o x o x o x o

FLUFF!!!! Say AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Isn't that so wonderful and cool and superfun!?

3 review, my loverly children


	14. Fluff, Drama, and LIBRARIANS

YAY! NEW CHAP! We need a decent aftermath after all of the fluff... I drown in all of the fuzzy cuteness... But there is more fluff to come... xP

REVIEWERS WHO HILIGHT MY LIFE:

Patricia123: Thanks much, here's an update

JENNA: Cheers, this chap shall somewhat satisfy the exciting part.

BlackFox: It's not THAT severe, but the piece of paper shall be important.

HPMuggle: Thanks for the reviews. When I actually wrote the beginning of this, I was 13, now I am 14 and a much better writer. Plus I didn't have spell check back then. And my outgoing email isn't working so im me online at PrettyinPink5499

me: Thanks! :o) cute smiley

Emily: Thanks for the review

Tim and Fate: Hehehe, Snape wrote something extremely interesting.

MonkeySme: HAHAHAHA middle of the chapter cliffie! Heh, well u will see what is on the paper. And making out in the rain is ever so kinky. But not compared to what's ahead ;D

CharmerGirl07 Awe, thanks so much. I really take that to heart considering I got a 20 on my last english assignment.

Nat: WHERE ARE YOU? I am posting again so u owe me 3 reviews. And 2 for the other story.

ONWARD, y'all

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

James woke up an hour later with Lily sleeping serenely, cuddled up onto on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her, but it was freezing and still raining hard and even the heat of their bodies wasn't enough to stay warm.

"Lily.." he whispered hoarsely. She groaned sleepily and stirred a little. "We should probably go sleep in the castle."

"Not now." Lily snapped groggily.

"No, we really need to get to the castle." James said while rubbing his eyes.

She yawned and blinked "What time is it? It's like dark out."

"I dunno... I took off my watch.." said James as he tried to feel around on the ground. Lily rolled off of him, and he promptly grabbed his watch.

"About 1 am." read Lily as she smuggled another yawn. "Ok, let's go back now."

The two stood up and began to drag their feet through the wet grass, feeling the cool misty breeze of the barely existant drizzle.

"I'm so tired." groaned Lily as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Me too, and even I haven't been staying up until dawn to study. Lily, you gotta relax, we have quite a while until NEWTS." said James.

"I know, but I have just been kinda stressed lately."

"Books don't heal stress. Kissing does." smiled James as he wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on the lips.

Lily grinned inwardly. Kissing did help make her feel better. As James nibbled at her lip affectionatley, she bushed some unruly and now wet black hair out of his face, and pulled off the glasses that somehow made him even more attractive.

"Hey." he laughed while reaching his hand out, but Lily backed away and put the glasses on her face.

"Whoa, I can't see." she giggled while spinning around in a circle and hoding her arms out.

"Neither can I." laughed James as he reached out and grabbed, his fingers entwining in hers.

"It's raining again." said Lily as drops began to fall out of the sky, splashing in the already muddy puddles that littered the ground.

"Well whoever said sunshine brings happiness has never kissed in the rain." James whispered romantically while kissing Lily again. She pulled off the glasses and draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Having fun?" asked a voice from a few yards away.

"Lumos Maxima!" said James as he quickly drew his wand. A bright light began to shine, illuminating the smiling face of Veronica.

"Vee, what are you doing here?" gasped Lily.

"Me? I always stroll around at 1 in the morning spying on people shagging by the lake."

"We weren't shagging." said Lily defensively. "And where did you come from?"

"Sure you weren't shagging, and miniature green owls are building an advanced civilization inside my nose. But anyway you nosy little lovers, I came from Hogsmeade. Why was I in Hogsmeade? I snuck in to get some things ready for the most killer Halloween prank you will ever see, so get ready to be scared shitless." explained Veronica.

"Nah, me Sirius and Remus have been planning a prank forever. You won't get one up on us." said James.

"Don't be so sure." grinned Veronica.

"I would love to stand and argue about pranks all night, but I think my arse is freezing over." commented Lily dully.

x o x o

The next morning Veronica woke up sprawled across her bed, same place as she fell the night before. She shivered in her still wet robes, and looked around to see everyone gone. As she got up and off of her bed, a small slip of paper slid out of her pocket.

In miniscule and cramped handwriting, the words '11 am, Astronomy Tower.' were scrawled across the page. Curiosity got the best of Veronica, as it usually did, so she showered and got ready, walking up to the far South corner of the school at around 11.

"Where to Veronica?" asked James from his lounged out position on the couch next to Sirius and Remus.

"Owlery." she lied. "And why is everyone sitting around in their boxers?"

"It's a plan to get rid of Peter gone backfired, you see. We told him he could only hang out with us if he wore only boxers, but people ran away screaming when he actually did, so he ran up to the dorms in a self-conscious fit of annoyance ad locked us out." explained Remus.

"And here we have the technical geniuses who can't pick a lock." said Veronica dully, smiling slightly at their strange attire.

"Won't work." frowned Sirius as he swished his wand lazily, turning rock into a chocolate frog, which he promptly ate and spit out due to the fact that it still tasted like rock.

"Well, have fun. And James, you might wanna warm up closer to the fire, your canary yellow boxers have pitched a nice tent." she smirked while walking out of the portrait hole.

Sirius barked with laughter and Remus chuckled while handing a James to cover himself.

Veronica let a laugh escape her lips as she trampled up the spiraling marble staircase, making tracks to the Astronomy tower, very unprepared and unsuspecting for what was to come.

"Hey Vee." cheered Devonny as she rushed over. Veronica sighed and checked her watch, seeing two minutes past 11.

"Hey, I can't really talk now, gotta go." she said.

"Off on a hot date?" smirked Lily as she walked up next to Devonny.

"Actually more like a blind date. But I can't explain now-"

"Cheating on Sirius already? Tsk tsk." said Devonny, voice full of mockful scorn.

"No I am not cheating, and why are you two so happy?" she asked quizically.

"Off to do something fun, my friend. Anyway, go, wouldn't want you to be late." laughed Devonny as the three friends went seperate ways.

"Ok so tell me the big secret now" prompted Lily.

"We are going to the library. But there is no studying involved, I am here simply to check out if some gossip I heard was true. Apparently that young wild librarian, Ms. Pince, got arrested in Hogsmeade, and I heard the sub is totally cute." giggled Lily.

"But we have boyfriends." said Lily. Devonny pushed open the library door, revealing the hottest man either girl had ever seen. "But nobody said looking was a crime." she whispered under her breath.

"Can I help you fine, young ladies?" asked the man while pushing a piece of long, silky blonde hair out of his face. His warm blue eyes had specks of green floating around the pupils, and his soft looking lips curved into an attractive smile.

"Um... just browsing..." chuckled Devonny nervously as she strode in to the library and began filing through a pile of books.

"Are you Lily Evans?" asked the librarian, turning to face the red-headed girl.

She blushed at being adressed. "Yes, I am." she replied shakily.

"I would remember that hair from anywhere. My name is James Splendore. Remember, I was Head Boy when you were just a first year." he grinned.

"Wow, I do remember that name." smiled Lily.

"James Splendor, the superhunk?" gasped Devonny dreamily from a few feet over. The pair turned to look at her, but she buried her face in a book.

James laughed. He had a hearty and warm laugh that made Lily's inside fill with jelly.

There was a crash from elsewhere in the library, and James turned to see a shelf of books falling on a small first year.

"Well I'd better fix that, see you later." he smiled while rushing off. Devonny jumped up.

"He is sooooo hott! And I totally remember him from first year, back then I was like, He is soooooo hott!" she giggled.

"I have a feeling I am going to be studying a lot here." smiled Lily. "But now we should get back to the common room, the other James and I have some last minute plans for tomorrow night."

"Yeah, OMG we should ask Mr. Library hunk to the Quidditch game later!" squealed Devonny.

"You have a boyfriend, and besides, he probably has a girlfriend. And he is seven years older." laughed Lily.

"FINE, I will keep my romantic fantasies to myself." Devonny grinned as the girls walked out of the library. "Or I could ask him to the dance, I was gonna be a naughty librarian anyway!"

x o x o

Veronica sprinted up to the abandoned Astronomy offices, flipping her hair and quickly putting on lip gloss before walking in.

"Snape." said Veronica quietly as she walked into the room. "I should have known it was you."

"Veronica." he sniffled. There was a short silence. "I really like you."

"I know." said Veronica, smiling slightly. "But I just don't feel the same way."

"I know.. but I just can't stop thinking about you." he said while gently pinning her against a wall, stepping on her feet and holding her arms.

She didn't object or strain.

"I know." she said. that was the only thing either of them could think of to say.

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out. Veronica drooped her head, trying hard not to look into his determined eyes.

"I... can't." she said. "I'm sorry."

He tightened his grip on her arms.

"Can I at least have.." he sniffled again. "Compensation?"

"Compenation." she repeated, slightly perplexed. Veronica looked up into his eyes, so sad from years of mockery and torture.

"One kiss." he said slowly. "To clear me of the love, and I will never bother you again, I promise."

"One kiss." she repeated. Her mid was in a slow, lazy, daze. Her eyes glassed over, and she felt a tingling sensaton in the pit of her stomach. Was it pity? Or was it just guilt of what she was inevitably forced to do?

"So, one kiss and no more, EVER, or am I going to have to sadly obsess over you my whole life?" he frowned.

Veronica sighed deeply, taking a small sniff of the mint Severus was chewing on. Was she to take a leap of fate and agree, or refuse and face the unknown? Either way there were bound to be consequences.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Isn't that PEACHY? DRAMA TO THE MAZ and a new guy. A hot new guy. Gotta throw in Plot Defaults occasionally. Greeat, now skip to the bottom and review or I will cry. A lot. I swear, its not cool.

:D muahahahaha ::hops on magical pony and flies off into sunset with Casey::

Durr, you don't know who he is . Ok ignore me and review.


	15. Quidditch Match and a New Vegan

Dude, sorry I ditched you with the drama. I had to. I was compelled Oo

So you wanna know what happens, huH?

Well lets thank the reviewers first.

Emily: Don't worry, Veronica wont be _that_ evil Xp

Tim and Fate: No, she doesn't WANT to kiss him, but she may HAVE to... Mabye... just mabey... MUAHAHAHA

CrazyMadness: James in the rain.... ::fawns helplessly.:: and he has brown eyes but the lighting made them look HAZEl. heheheh but Harry, le really hot school loser, does have green eyes. ;D

Jenna: HOT LIBRARIAN! And Casey is my future husband xP, you will see...

Someone: I know what it says (I translated) but WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS BEARD DOES IT MEAN?

BlackFox84: Dev is just obsessed with hott guys in general, lol.

Allie: Thanks for the review

BlackieBrens: Thanks

MonkeySme: Lol, you are over-wondering. but thanks for the review :D

Nat: ::kills with spork::

WOOP. 100 reviews. I WUV YOU ALL! ::huggles reviewers.:: I know that the story is NOT IN ANY WAY about the amount of reviews, but I typically update faster. If we could get 200 before this story is over, I will cry. Of rejoicement.

I changed my pen name. U like?

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Veronica regained her composure quickly.

"So if I give this 'compensation' then I will perpetually ditch one of my many obsessed lovers/stalkers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus nodded.

"Right, so if I kiss you then you will let me go, because you are cutting off the circulation in my arms and I need those for Quidditch. Speaking of, I had better be going. They might be worrying about me." said Veronica in a rushed voice, trying to make a fast escape.

"Not until you tell me your answer." he added gently. She tried to wriggle free, but his grip was far too strong.

"You know this is illegal, holding a girl against her will." said Veronica soothingly, switching her game plan.

"Not unless I do something to you, and I am letting you choose the fate." he replied. Veronica had never actually heard him speak like this before, in a semi-civilized conversation.

"Okay, this is how it goes. You let me go physically, I kiss you quickly, then you let me go mentally as well?" Veronica prompted.

"Yeah." he said while sniffling again. it seemed like he had a perpetually snotty nose, not exactly attractive on the boy front.

"Well have fun, because I am not going to." she said while hastily grabbing Severus, and just as her lips brushed his, there was a roar and flames shot out of the ground.

"Farkle!" cheered Veronica as she scooped her fire breathing plant off the ground, quickly noticing that it had sprouted wings and learned how to fly. "You are officially the coolest plant EVER!" she grinned while hugging Farkle.

Veronica turned to see Severus stamping fire out of the hem of his robes, so she ran out of the room, stopping her sprint only once she was all the way down the hallway.

"That is the SECOND time I have kissed him! This time was barely a kiss, but still there. I FEEL SO VIOLATED AND CONTAMINATED!" she yelled at the plant, spitting into a nearby trash can. "Wow, I seem kind of psycho talking to a potted plant. If only you could talk, Farkle."

Farkle flapped it's wings and began to zoom around.

"Veronica, there you are!" said Sirius as he ran up to her. "Quidditch game is in 10 minutes, where have you and your weird, and now flying, plant been?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Veronica snapped as she leaned down against the wall.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, but I have this feeling of dirty that even a shower can't wash off." she groaned while brushing off the parts of her arm where Severus had grabbed her.

"Can a kiss wash it away?" he smirked.

"I don't think you want to.." she insisted, but he grabbed her hands and pulled Veronica to her feet, kissing her gently on the lips. Farkle made a sound resembling a gag.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yup." she smiled slightly, resisting from telling Sirius that he probably had thousands of grease ball germs in his mouth.

"Let's just go play some quidditch. We are already dead meat for being so late, if we miss the match, James will be homicidal." said Sirius.

"Okay." replied Veronica as he grabbed her hand, and the two walked off towards the quidditch pitch. Farkle zoomed off to who knows where.

"Where have you been?" asked James as Veronica and Sirius rushed into the locker room.

"Um, we were just walking around." said Sirius as he grabbed his quidditch robes and put them on.

"I didn't know they called _that_ walking around." giggled Sam, a third year chaser on he Gryffindor team.

"Oh sod off munchkin." said Veronica as she rolled her eyes and pulled the robes on over her head.

Sam went off giggling like a hyena in Quidditch Robes.

"Why do we have to have strangely flirty, sex-obsessed giggling freaks like her on the team?" asked Veronica as she watched Sam skip off to the one of the team's beaters, a fifth year named Ashton.

"She can play Quidditch. She scores more goals than you." said James while reading a scorecard.

"Well she never passes the damn quaffle, and the only reason she scored more goals last game is because she was having an affair with the keeper that week and he let a few in for her." snorted Veronica as she pulled her hair into a sloppy bun on the side of her head.

"We still need to win if we want the cup." said James. "And that's just tactics. Why doesn't everyone just have affairs with the other team?" he asked, only half-kidding.

"Well I will play better knowing the twerp is taken care of, so send a bludger her way for me." said Veronica, ignoring James, as she walked away to the other side of the room.

"Great team spirit, huh?" mumbled James as he rumpled his hair and looked at a lineup chart for the other team, Hufflepuff. "Why does being captain involve so much hard work? I mean how am I supposed to know all of these dumb match ups.. to confusing.."

"Well you better miraculously memorize them, because its time to go out." commented Sirius. James flung the paper aside and rumpled his hair again, making it attractively sloppy, before leading his team out of the locker room.

As soon as James stepped out, all of the girls in the whole entire Gryffindor section, and even some form the Hufflepuff section, went crazy cheering and screaming. He waved and rumpled his hair again before giving a special wink at Lily, who was cheering alongside Remus and Devonny.

"In today's match we have Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor!" boomed the magical loudspeaker in the background. James looked up and down the pitch, the warm breeze ruffling his hair even more.

"Captains shake hands." said Madame Hooch, the third and probably not final Hooch in the family to be refereeing Quidditch Matches at Hogwarts. James reached up and shook hands with the other teams keeper, a pretty girl from 6th year.

"Good luck James." she trilled while batting her eyelashes and flipping her long, dark hair.

"You too." said James, offering a kind grin.

"Okay, mount your brooms!" yelled Madame Hooch briskly.

James kicked his leg over the CleenSweep 15, the newest and best broom out there, poised and ready to go. The whistle blew, and he kicked off hard and accelerated high into the air.

From about 200 yards over the pitch, he watched the chasers swerve around with the quaffle, and the beaters sending bludgers around every which way with their large clubs. He kept an eye peeled for the snitch all the while.

The Gryffindor chasers were much sharper and faster than the Hufflepuffs, and were managing to dodge most of the bludgers.

Listening to vague sounds of the loud speaker, he managed to hear that the score was already 160-0 Gryffindor. He eased back on his broom a little, resting his head. This was going to be a long and boring match, and the only reason to catch the snitch now was to show off.

Not even 4 minutes later, James saw a flash of gold and a swirl of Canary Yellow robes, as the Hufflepuff seeker sped off in pursuit of the Snitch. He zoomed off after the other man, quickly gaining speed and soon in the lead in the race to the Snitch, as he reached out his arm to catch the small golden ball.

Just then, a bludger sped over and smashed his arm, emitting a loud _Crack. _James pulled back his arm, wincing as the sharp pains surged up and down his arms. Another goal was scored, but the elated cries of the Gryffindors were soon drowned out by the loud Hufflepuffs, their seeker had just snatched the snitch.

"James, you okay?" asked Veronica as she sped over to him on her broom, stopping abruptly right next to him.

"I think I broke my arm." he said while releasing it slightly, letting Veronica have a clear view.

"Well when your arm sticks out in that angle, it's usually broken." she said. "But just hold it.. um.. what was that spell? Oh yeah... _Memiocris_!" yelled Veronica, swishing her newly revealed wand. James felt a quick shot of relief and warmth spread through his body, numbing his arm.

"That was awesome, you should consider being a healer." said James as he tried to flex his arm, but she had already magically wrapped it up.

"Oh no, I have much higher ambitions then to follow in my mums footsteps. She taught me all these crap temporary healing spells." She said while tilting her broom downward, drifting down out of the air. "Hurry up, you should go to Madame Pomphrey... I don't quite know if I mended your arm or gave it an intense concentration of healing mercury.."

"Ok... thanks... I think." he said while clutching his arm and descending down to the ground.

"And Potter, I scored more than that Sam bitch. See, I am much better." she smiled while zooming off. James shook his head, though grinning slightly. Then he went off to the hospital wing.

"Hey Vee, nice job." said Devonny as she gave Veronica a high-five.

"Here's to hopes of winning the Quidditch cup!" said Remus as he pulled 6 bottles of butter beer out of his cloak.

"Where'd you get these?" asked Devonny as she licked the sweet drink off of her lips.

"Saved them from the last trip." he lied swiftly. "So how does James's arm look?"

"Kinda sticking out and crazy looking, but Pomphrey can heal almost anything." said Veronica while chugging down her butterbeer.

"We should prolly visit him." said Peter.

"You go ahead, I think I fancy going off to the library." grinned Devonny. Peter shrugged and ambled away.

"I heard there was a new librarian." commented Remus as the five walked back to the castle.

"Yeah, he is a bit of a hunk." giggled Lily. "What do you think James would do if I asked him to the dance?"

"If you took the school librarian to the dance, I s'pose he would go criminally insane before going to beat up the queer book loving man who stole the girl he slaved over for about 5 years." laughed Sirius.

"You know what?" said Devonny as everyone hiked up to the Gryffindor tower. "My mum sent me a movie last night, and it made me think a little about my everyday life and activities."

"What movie did hippie-dippie mumsy send this time? _The Dangers of Contraception_, or_ Saving it Till Marriage: You gotta go through with it before you for it_?" laughed Veronica.

"My mom isn't a hippie!" said Devonny crossly.

"She so is. But go on with your story."

"Okay." pondered Devonny. "it was about the slaughter houses and what they do to the poor little Chickies and Piggies, so now I am a Vegan."

"It won't last." said Veronica. "Anyway, I say we go party, canoodle, and celebrate, and then visit James later when we are all too fucked up to get out a proper sentence."

"I will go to the kitchens and nab some food, hopefully they will have fire whiskey.." mumbled Sirius, and Veronica followed him off into the castle.

An hour later, The same five were up in the boy's dorms partying and eating a bunch of food. it was pretty safe to say that most of them were 100 drunk.

"Yum, dessert." laughed Veronica as she rolled off of Sirius's bed and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake. "Anyone want sum?" she spoke in a muffled voice.

"Ew no! Cake has eggs in it! I REFUSE TO EAT YOUR STUPID CHICKEN ABORTIONS!" cried Devonny.

Sirius picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey and chugged it all in one shot.

"We shouldn't get so fucked up..." Veronica slurred. "The ball is tomorrow!"

"Good point.." said Sirius while dropping the bottle. "And it's already like 10.. let's go to bed.."

"Good idea." said Veronica as the two of them hopped up on the bed, cuddled up, and fell asleep.

"They are the strangest couple I have _ever_ seen." laughed Remus, the only sober one.

"Yup. I say we go visit James now." said Devonny. Lily nodded, and the three of them got up and walked off to the hospital wing, Devonny glaring intently at the cake as she left.


	16. PEN15 lol JENNA

YAY! You all owe me 10 million hugs for updating this with my life sucking ass! And I'm sorry its been like 5 months or something... Oh well I died my hair pink so Im in an updating mood :)

Reviewers whom I adore v. v. v. much:

Motty: Yay for quidditch madness!!!

BlackFox84: It is gross... but at least its over! Remember, Don't cry because it's Happened, Smile Because it's over... or some jazz like that... And I did mention it vaguely, but Gryffindor did win. Hence the partying ;D

Jenna: Mine.. weeet

Lily Jane: You didn't like it or something? :(

emily: Vegans cannot consume cake!

MonkeySme: Lol thanks for the review!!! ;D

Natalie: ::kills with spork.::

Patricia123: Thanks, glad you like it

marauders4ever: thanks :D

x o x o x o x o x o

Lily stepped lightly on the marble floors as she slipped into the dark Hospital wing. It was very late, and Madame Pomphrey had gone, leaving James alone. His injured arm was perfectly rejuvinated.

Lily crept over to his bed and sat on a small chair, picking his glasses off of the bedside table. "James," she whispered softly, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Lily? Is that you?" asked James wearily.

"No, it's Madame Pomphrey, here to come rape her patient" said Lily sarcastically. James laughed and sat up as Lily placed the glasses on his face, her fingers gently grazing his cheek.

"What are you doing... it's 3 am?" grumbled James as he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock.

Lily tugged at James's good arm. "I am rescuing you form this institution, Potter. Come, the ball is in like 15 hours. We still have to do some junk I think."

"Oh come on, you just want to snog," he grinned while sititng up in bed.

"Um.. not my intentions." laughed Lily. "So tell me, do you like it soft or hard?" she added while strumming her fingers on the bedstand.

James raised his eyebrows ironically

"No, Not THAT, I mean the ice cream we are serving at the ball," Lily laughed.

"Make it soft," James smiled indifferently and wrapped his arms around her.

Lily giggled gently, "Can't we do this later?"

"Tell me you have never wanted to make out in a medical institute?" grinned James.

A smile tugged at Lily's lips as she layed down on the bed next to the extremely attractive boy next to her. "Actually, I fancy a nap. Since you refuse to be rescued."

James yawned, a shade of dissapointment haunting his face. "That's a good idea..." and with that, he cuddled up next to Lily and the couple fell asleep.

Devonny roused Halloween morning at around noon, blinking and rubbing her tired eyes as she glanced around the almost empty dormitory.

"Wake up, sleepy head," said Adele as she pushed a big tray of French Toast at Devonny.

"Yay, Vegan food!" smiled Devonny as she sunk her teeth into the toasted bread. "Fanks," she mumbled though her full mouth.

"No prob. You are gonna need your energy for today... it's Halloween," said Tori with a smile. She and Adele were clad in festively striped tights along with their school robes.

"Prepare yourself for the pranks. A little birdy came and told me that Veronica's trying to outdo the Marauders this year, well let's say things are gonna get interesting," Adele smirked as she stood up, walking over to her dresser to apply a new coat of black lip gloss.

"Nice," Devonny grinned after swallowing the last bite of French Toast. "I'm guessing she is off right now doing that?"

Tori nodded. "She left really early in the morning. She took Farkle with her, but left these under her pillow. Well maybe it was more 'hiding' them there then just leaving them, but have a look anyway," she mused while dropping a few heavy spellbooks in Devonny's lap.

"Advanced Transfiguration: Volume Three, Mystical Creatures to Make your Skin Crawl, and Beatification Charms: Turn Gargoyles into Godesses," Devonny read out the book titles. "Holy crap, how did Veronica sleep with these under her pillow without sustaining a serious neck cramp?"

Down in the forbidden corridor, grinning broadly with satisfaction, Veronica emerged from the fruit portrait. She mouthed one last thank you to the tiny, smiling house elf before rushing off down the hall.

There was a shuffling of footsteps close by.

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks and flung her body behind a suit of armour. This was a restricted corridor, not to mention the fact that she had just puled a prank that was sure not to go over well.

"You think the elves will let us do this?" a nervous Peter Pettigrew asked while chewing on his nail.

Sirius chuckled. "Me and the elves? We are like this," and he intertwined his fingers to show a closeness.

Remus rolled his eyes. "But they probably wont let us mess with the Slytherin's- oof!" Remus got cut off by James plunging a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh! I hear someone," James murmured while looking around.

Veronica slipped out form behind the suit of armour, a releived smile playing on her lips. "Hey boys," she grinned while approaching the four Marauders.

"Veronica, it's only you" James said in a tone of mock relief. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you four the same thing," she replied while passing them. "And I would; but I have to go. More things to plan before tonight." And having said that, Veronica blew Sirius a kiss before absconding up the staircase.

Remus shrugged, "Should we still go along with it?"

"Of course," Sirius replied gruffly while taking a step towards the fruity portrait.

Once at the top of the stairs, Veronica ran smack into Natalie.

"Ow!" winced the Hufflepuff as she rubbed her arm.

Veornica sighed. "Sorry, Natalie. I'm in a bit of a hurry if you don't mind-"

"Vee," Natalie cut her off. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Um," Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Sirius... my boyfriend?"

Natalie laughed shortly. "Of course.. Yeah, fine. Know any single guys?"

"Not offhand," Veronica twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "But I feel bad.. so I can.. I will... Um... Set you up on a blind date!"

Natalie glanced skeptically. "Er.. what's there to lose..."

"Your pride, your image, your virginity... I could go on and on but now I have the added burden of finding you an elligible bachelor as well as some other junk," Veronica replied while turning away, but Natalie grabbed her arm.

"You could always just lend me your boyfriend," she winked.

"Lemme think about it... No," Veronica said while pulling her arm free. "But I promise he will be at least somewhat desireable..."

Natalie and Veronica turned their seperate ways at last. Of course, the raven haired Hufflepuff was still extremely skeptical, but Veronica had other things to deal with.

James and Lily eventually ambled out of the Hospital wing, sparing just enough time to get back to their dorms and make last minute touches on the ball plans, then heading down to make sure the House Elves had set up right. Everything was so organized and perfect, but in both teen's minds there was a definite preminition of chaos via halloween Pranks.

At exactly 8:26 pm, Veronica jumped on the banaster leading down from the girl's dorm staircase dressed as what looked like a goth faerie, wearing a little back dress and black combat boots. She slid off the end of the railing and flew into Sirius's arms, her realistic black wings fluttering and spreading black dust.

"Hellooo, Count Dracula," giggled Veronica as Sirius bit her neck with his false fangs.

"And what are you supposed to be?" he asked while putting Veronica down and observing her all black and fishnet outfit.

"I'm tinkerbell, duhhhh," groaned Veronica as she rolled her eyes. Sirius shrugged and started playfully biting his girlfriend's neck again.

"I don't mean to break up this little love-fest, but where are Lily and Devonny?" asked James. Veronica looked up at him and laughed, seeing his outfit consisting of a pink collared shirt and weird looking pants that had a pleat in the front.

"For your information, Mr. 'Too Gay to function', they are getting ready." said Veronica through numerous giggles as Sirius lifted her up again.

"I am dressed up as a 'prep'.. or something. I hear in America they get a lot of chicks.. Anyway what the heck is taking so long? We are late," said James as he looked down at his watch, the thick raven hair falling into his eyes.

Devonny yelled from the top of the staircase, "Ta-da!" Remus laughed as Devonny hobbled down the stairs as what looked like a mermaid, her curled brown hair flapping all over her face and her coconut bra. The fins she had chosen were a pair of pants with one of the legs cut off.

"A mermaid?" laughed Remus as Devonny slipped and tumbled down the staircase, giggling and pulling herself up at the bottom of the stairs with support from the railing.

"And what are you? A sexyyyyyyyyyy pirate?" smiled Devonny as she pushed her locks of hair out of her face and surveyed Remus's tight pirate-ish clothing.

"Sirius's idea... there was nothing better," he shrugged defensively.

"Hahahaha you look cute Remus," she grinned while kissing him.

James snorted. "Ok, its already 8:38 and Dumbledore told me and Lily to get there 20 minutes ago!"

Veronica pulled her face away form Sirius's. "Ok, chill your ass down, Jamesie. LILY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE JAMES GIVES HIMSELF A HERNIA. WE ARE ALL READY TO GO NOW!"

"Coming!" yelled Lily as she ran out of the girl's dorms and stopped at the top of the staircase. James grinned when he saw her costume.

Lily's long red hair cascaded down her bare back as she glided down the stairs. Her emerald eyes shimmered in contrast to the black and lavender velvet dress she was wearing. The medieval styled gown hung on every one of Lily's curves, and the plunging backline showed even more of her gorgeous porcelain skin.

"Ta-da, um, Medieval princess," shrugged Lily with a smile.

"Beautiful," James managed to utter in a semi-intellegent way. "Let's go," he added while linking his arm with Lily's and leading their way out of the common room.

Remus scooped Devonny up in his arms and walked out, not wanting to see her pathetically fall and break both of her knees.

"Siri we can't walk in all normal and set a good example to all of the little younger classmen," frowned Veronica, staring at Sirius's arm around her neck.

"Um... Dev and Remus took the romantic just married pose and James and Lily have the traditional square dance arm link..." pondered Sirius as he scratched his chin.

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" yelled Veronica as she jumped of his back and wrapped her arms around his sturdy shoulders. He trotted off.

"Welcome James and Lily," grinned Dumbledore as the two Head Students walked through the Great hall's double doors.

"Sorry we're late," frowned Lily meekly.

"No, not a problem at all. This is your ball, now go in there and start it up," smiled Dumbledore as he held the door open for Lily and James. Remus came running over with Devonny in his arms, closely followed by Sirius and Veronica.

"Nice evening, eh?" smirked Veronica as the four students clamored in. Dumbledore shook his head and walked away, smiling.

"Hey Remus and Sirius... where's Peter? Setting up your prank?" asked Devonny as Remus plopped her down in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius laughed "No our prank is already set. It's gonna rock. But now that you mention it, I really haven't seen Peter."

"He's probably getting it up the ass from Snivelly," Veronica smirked as Sirius set her down in a chair.

Remus shrugged, "Well whatever."

The all of the heads in the room snapped to attention as there was a large explosion in the corner of the Great Hall..

XXXX

::hollers:: that one's for my lover. :-


End file.
